Human Emotions Aren't for Pokemon
by CrazyAcorn
Summary: It's the classic story of boy meets girl. Except this is Pokemon meets Human...LucarioXOC. I'm all done, guys! Wooo! Time for the sequal!
1. Games

**1. Games**

**Piper's POV-**

You opened your eyes, looking around at where you were.

Nowhere at all...You were falling down a deep, never-ending ditch. You screamed, your voice echoing in the dark. You could see a faint light at the bottom, soon growing closer to you. Were you dead? You didn't think so...It was all...really disturbing...you tried to remember how you wound up here...and everything came back...bit by bit...

You had been wandering around the park with Marcus; it was just after your graduation. The dark sky seemed so mysterious as it was decorated with twinkling stars and a bright full moon. You, Piper Thompson, felt amazing. Marcus was holding onto your hand, a glint in his eye and a smile n his face. The two of you were laughing, talking, celebrating...just being two good friends. But what you didn't know at the time was that Marcus other things on his mind...a plan. He led you to the darker side of the park, a place where the trees grew tall and proud...you didn't say anything, thinking that he was going to give you a secret graduation gift or something. But as the trees got darker and the moonlight slowly disappeared from sight, you couldn't help but feel scared. And for you, that was a first.

"Marcus? Where are we going?" you asked him, a hint of fear in your voice that you tried to suppress with a giggle. And then it happened...you didn't know how and you certainly didn't know why...but somehow Marcus had managed to press you up against a tree and play tongue-twister as the girls at school called it. At first it was fine...stupid, but fine. Sort of fun, too. But things got serious, things got bad. He was unbuttoning your vest, a sly smile on his face, when you pushed him off. You knew this common trick...pull a girl out into the park and screw her before ditching her in the dirt. You should have seen it coming, but you had trusted Marcus with all your heart. You would've never imagined him doing this to you.

"Don't worry, Piper. We're just having a bit of fun, right?" he said quietly and elegantly before kissing you again. You couldn't help but kiss him back; there was something about him that just made you fall to the ground as if he were your master. He was just so sweet and so nice...you felt as if you were a puppet on his strings. And this puppet could dance for him all night long...

"No!" you said, snapping back into reality. "Kissing and snogging is fun, but this isn't." You were about to walk away from him when you found his hand clamped over your wrist.

"Oh come on, you flirted with me all through the year. You were asking for this," he said slyly. You pulled away from him, turning sharply on your heel and walking briskly away from him. But Marcus wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Piss off, will you?" you said. You took after your British mum when it came to your vocabulary.

"No, come back here!" he said, pulling you closer to him. He rammed his tongue down your throat, moving onto you as quickly as possible. You pushed him off of you, causing him to stumble.

"I'm not interested!" You ran off, not a wise thing to do. He ran after you, he was always better when it came to sport. But you could easily kick his arse when it came to street-fighting. You proved your talents, kicking him in the groin before running off again. You heard him groan in pain, a sound that you would have wanted to here a million times over.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled at you. You could hear his footsteps on the grass; he was coming closer to you. You couldn't run anywhere...you couldn't hide anywhere...where would you go? Then, out of the corner of your eye...you noticed something...

"A...bin?" you whispered. It was a lime green, tube-like thing that was different from any other bin you had seen. It almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. When you looked inside it, you found that you couldn't see the bottom. Not exactly a safe place to hide...you were about to walk away from it when you saw Marcus coming from the other side of the park. You dived into the hole, hitting your head on the edge and blacking out completely.

..And so here you were...falling through the darkness. The white light that was once a faint mark was now growing larger and larger, swallowing you whole with a blinding glow. You fell with a crash onto a pile of leaves. After a fall like that, you were surprised that you hadn't broken any bones. But somehow, you felt like you could take a beating...looking up, you found yourself staring at your entry point, a great green tube just floating in the sky. It was rather bizarre...the hole that you had fallen through had magically been boarded up in the blink of an eye. You had no way of getting back home...You sighed, tears springing to your eyes. You'd never see your family again...you sobbed, your head in your hands.

"It's hopeless...utterly utterly hopeless..." you had to admit that you were a drama queen about everything else in life, but in a situation like this you deserved to make a scene. You wiped your eyes and sat up, looking around the scene. You found yourself in a forest of some sort, fallen leaves circling you. It was sort of like your local park in spring time...it was rather beautiful. The warm sunlight glowed upon your pale skin, cheering you up slightly. Kids called you a hippy whenever you said this, but you always found yourself cheered up by nature's wonders. You were an animal-lover at heart and were always willing to donate money to save the whales. You found yourself in a circle of flowers, but these stems were yellow, red, purple and all colours other than green...how peculiar...you picked a yellow one from the ground, gasping at what you saw. It was a tiny yellow creature with big bat-like ears, just a bit taller than your middle-finger. It was rather cute, with large staring eyes and a dazed expression. You didn't believe in fairies...so this thing was starting to get to you...but still...such a tiny little creature in the palm of your hand...you chuckled and poked it's stomach lightly, watching what it would do.... It bit your finger, causing you to yelp and drop it on the grass.

"What the hell?!" you screamed at it, standing up and looking around your feet. The circle of flowers that once surrounded you started vibrating...before a hundred little creatures emerged from the ground. You screamed as they leapt up and attacked you, biting into your skin.

"Get off of me!" you screamed, swiping them away and shaking them off your ankles. You ran as fast as you could, trying to get away from them. They tried to follow, but they couldn't keep up with your strides. You kept running just in case there were more of them lying about, waiting to attack your ankles. You came across a flattened area, the grass was dying and there weren't any true signs of life. Or at least...you thought that way...but then you saw it. Well...saw _them…_

They were two yellow creatures, one larger than the other. They were both yellow with black edges on their ears and zigzag tails. They looked exhausted and scared...especially the small one of the two creatures...it practically looked half-dead. The poor things were sitting in cages, hooked up to some strange-looking device by chokers around their necks. Animal testing...you thought to yourself...how barbaric. You approached them as quietly as possible, but your footsteps on the dry grass made the blades snap. The larger creature turned to you, hope in his eyes.

"Hey!" he called out to you. "Do you work for Crazy Hand? Take me if you really must; just leave Pichu out of this! He's just a kid! He can't handle this kind of abuse." You raised both eyebrows in amazement, surprise and confusion all at once.

"You can _talk_? But you're just an animal!" you said, not believing it for a second. "Wait, am I dreaming? Please say that I'm dreaming!" You slapped yourself in the forehead, trying to wake yourself up.

"Uh...you're not dreaming. Can you please help my little brother and me? This loony is trying to use our electricity to make him ultra-powerful!" he pleaded, a sad look in his bright eyes. "We'd get out of here ourselves, but the machine hurts us whenever we try to take off our chokers and it doesn't let us use our powers! Please, help!" His voice was getting dry; he looked like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. You couldn't just stand by and watch him suffer...even if you didn't know who or _what_ the two things were.

"I'll try my best," you said as you crouched beside him. You reached out to his neck, just touching the collar. It sent a painful buzz through your body, causing you to yelp out in pain and surprise. You tried again, trying to prise your hand in between the creature's neck and the metal band. But you ended up with red burns over your hand.

"I can't, I'm so sorry..." you started, ready to walk away. But you looked down at the tiny yellow animal...your eyes starting to fill with tears. You had to do something...there was no one else around to help them. You grabbed the collar, pain rippling through your entire body, and pulled as hard as you could. Finally, after what felt like hours of pain and misery, the collar snapped in two. You groaned, falling over backwards with relief. The animal jumped onto your chest, looking into your tired eyes.

"Thankyou, human!" he said happily. "Thankyou so much!" He kissed your cheek and jumped off again, returning to his brother. You sat up and saw him sending bolts of lightning to the little one's choker, a concentrated look on his face. Eventually, the collar broke and the little creature 'Pichu' fell onto the grass, waking up from his sleep. He looked up to the larger one's eyes, a shy and exhausted smile on his face.

"Thanks, Pikachu...but how did you manage to get out?" he suddenly noticed you watching him, rage burning in his eyes.

"What did you do to us?!" Pichu shouted, his little cheeks glowing with thunder. He was just so cute! You couldn't help but laugh at him; he was too adorable for words! Pichu's cheeks stopped glowing and he watched you with confusion as you rolled around on the grass, laughing at the adorable thing that he was.

"Pichu, she saved us! If it weren't for her, we might have been in those things forever!" Pikachu explained, smiling brightly. Pichu smiled at you and jumped into your arms, practically beaming out rays of happiness.

"Thankyou!" he said before kissing your cheek and jumping onto your head. He sat there, holding onto your head tightly. You smiled, giggling at the feel of his paws on your forehead. They were soft, but not fluffy. What animals were they? Were they strays? Or did they have homes and families that missed them...just like you...you felt tears rolling down your cheek. But you wiped them away quickly before Pikachu could see them.

"So...what are you two anyway?" you asked. "Where am I?" Pikachu looked confused for a moment, but he suddenly seemed bright and jumped away into the bushes. You got onto your feet and chased after him, finding it hard to keep up. He was unusually fast...but then again, this entire place was rather unusual...You played a mad game of chasey, laughing slightly. Pichu was struggling to keep a hold of you and was keeping a tight grip on a lock of hair. But he was still laughing, enjoying the ride. Pikachu eventually came to a stop at the edge of a cliff, revealing to you an amazing view of this new world.

"Welcome to the Smash Universe!" he announced. "We're currently in the Wilds area, while Luccario and Mewtwo are somewhere else entirely..." Your mind snapped from its daydream when you heard the last two names.

"Lucas and Mewmew? Who are they?" you asked. Pichu laughed a sweet giggle that made you smile.

"If Mewtwo heard you call him that, he'll kick your butt from here to Subspace!" Pikachu laughed with him, but snapped back quickly.

"Luccario and Mewtwo are Pokémon, like Pichu and I. They're far more powerful than us, though...and nowhere near as fun!" he added, a cheeky smile on his face. "They were kidnapped by Crazy Hand and were taken to two different areas. Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur weren't kidnapped 'cause Red put them in Pokeballs just in time. And Jigglypuff...well, she isn't that strong, so Crazy decided not to take her."

"What matters is that we need to get them back to the Smash Mansion, pronto! Will you help us...what's your name again?" Pichu asked, his upside-down head suddenly appearing in your view. You smiled warmly at him, instantly liking the two brothers.

"It's Piper Thompson...and I'd love to help!" Pikachu and Pichu squealed before jumping off the cliff, rolling down the smooth but steep hill happily. They were loving this crazy game, tumbling down into a patch of soft grass and laughing their heads off like there was no tomorrow. You watched them squeal happily, but a question echoed in your mind...

"Hey guys! What the hell is a Smash Mansion?!?!"


	2. Breaking Free

**2. Breaking Free**

**Mewtwo's POV-**

You could sense them coming...it was only a matter of time before they found Lucario. Pichu, Pikachu... and a human? Impossible! The only humans that could pass through dimensions were authors like CrazyAcorn123 and Pikana. Unless she had help from one of them...you could see space-time energy fly off of her, she had gone through a portal. She was trekking merrily through the jungle, occasionally shaking off the odd enemy or two with Pikachu and Pichu. She was actually a rather good fighter; she had a strong punch and a good aim. You were rather impressed...you could see that the Pokémon liked her, they were always laughing and smiling with her. She had the qualities of a good Pokémon trainer...she'd have to meet Red once you arrived at Smash Mansion.

"Oh, Mewtwo..." Master Hand cooed. "Are we day-dreaming?" You shook her out of your head, looking up at the giant floating villain. The machine you were hooked up to didn't allow you to use your powers, so you couldn't get up and punch his fingers off. You didn't say anything to him, just glared at him from your spot on the floor.

"Don't look at me like that...you know perfectly well that I wouldn't do anything to harm you. At least, not yet..."

"Why are you doing this?" you sent to his mind. "What do you need to gain?" Master Hand chuckled, his voice echoing in the darkness.

"It's all about power, Mewtwo. I thought that you of all people would understand that," he replied smoothly. "I want complete control of every universe in existence...including the human world."

"No!" you cried out. "Do you have any idea what the consequences will be?" Master Hand chuckled, soon turning it into a deep laugh that filled your mind with fury. You knew better than to lash out at him, so you kept your seat on the floor. He kept laughing, mocking you and your respect for the space-time continuum.

"You seriously think that I'll be frightened by the 'consequences'?" he asked, making quotation marks with two fingers. Your anger boiled inside of you, nearly spilling. You wondered if Lucario was alright with Crazy Hand...was it as bad as this was?

**Lucario's POV-**

You couldn't take much more of this torture...Crazy Hand was dancing around in circles, singing that horrid song 'Barbie Girl' on the top of his lungs in the highest pitch possible.

"_You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere!_" he sang, causing you to break out with the obvious.

"You don't have any damn hair!!" Crazy Hand turned sharply, facing you. He sent a bullet your way, shooting it from his fingertips. You ducked, the bullet going in between your pointy ears.

"Aw, missed!" Crazy Hand said, falling to the floor in exhaustion. You sighed; being here for three days was starting to take a toll on you. But suddenly, you heard something in the back of your mind. It was quiet, but the message was still there.

"Hello? Lucario, can you hear me?" it was Mewtwo, sending you a quiet whisper of a psychic message. He was probably so far away that he couldn't send anything else.

"I can hear you, faintly though," you replied with telekinesis. "How are you going? Do you know a way out of these damn collars?"

"Unfortunately, no...But we are in luck. A human has rescued Pikachu and Pichu; she's heading your way..."

"Wait a minute, _human_? That can't be right..."

"I'm positive, Lucario. She's fallen through a portal, but how I'm not quite sure of..."

"_She?_ You have to be kidding, Mewtwo."

"Don't judge her because of gender; she is rather strong-willed. She has a fighter's strength and a Pokémon Trainer's heart." He ended the conversation with that, probably growing faint from the lack of energy. You felt quite faint yourself, after not having any water for three whole days. You tried to make up a plan to get out of the metal device around your neck, watching Crazy Hand dance around the room as you did. He was rather foolish, nowhere near as smart as his twin. He was a mere pawn in this game; you could easily knock him out. But you hand to get out of this choker first...Crazy Hand was still singing horridly, hitting every note other than the proper ones. Even _you _could sing better than him. Wait a minute...you came up with an idea, a good one too.

"Crazy Hand, I would like to sing with you," you said. He turned around, his fingers waving happily in the air.

"Yay! Come on, sing!" he cried, picking up your paw and waving it wildly in the air.

"I would if I could, but this collar is too tight on me...if you took it off, then I could sing! What to do you say?" you said, a bit too eager than you usually were. Crazy Hand thought about the situation for a moment, but eventually gave a thumb up.

"Okay, but we won't tell Master Hand, right? CHICKENS SQUEAK IN BLENDERS!!" he said, floating towards the machine. You watched what he did to turn it off, thinking that the knowledge will be useful when rescuing Mewtwo. Although he was a genius, Master Hand was a genius too. He wouldn't be as easy to sneak past like you were with Crazy Hand. The system shut down and a smile came on your lips. You reached up to the collar and snapped it in half easily, feeling no pain this time round.

"Okay, from the top! _Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfrie-"_Crazy Hand started singing, expecting you to join in. But he never finished, you kicked him in the wrist with full force before sending him backward with a charged-up orb of blue power. He fell backward but got up again quickly, his hand in a tight fist that came flying towards you.

"You lied!" he screamed at you. But you merely smiled and jumped into the air, dodging his attack.

"Sorry, but I don't sing duets," you said with a smile. You had never cracked a joke like that before, but you had it on your mind for so long that you had to say it aloud. Crazy Hand tried attacking you again, but you sent blow after blow of energy until he lay on the floor, twitching slightly. You walked out of the icy cave, deciding that it would be best to meet the travellers half-way through their journey. Although it was cold, it was good to feel the wind on your fur again.

**Piper's POV-**

Walking through the thick wilderness of jungle, Pikachu had been explaining all the way about the Smash Universe.

"Don't you have video games at home?" Pichu asked you, still sitting on top of your long brown hair.

"No, I think they rot your brain...why play a fighting game online when you could just have normal hand-to-hand combat in real life?" you said, making your argument clear.

"Well this universe is all about fighting hand-to-hand. We need to fight to survive," Pikachu said dramatically. "And at the Smash Mansion, fighting is what we do best! It's pretty much all we _can _do!"

"So people in the Smash Mansion come from the _Mario, Zelda_ and _Kirby _games?" You asked, trying to piece it all together.

"Yeah, plus a bunch of other games too!"

"And you're from the _Pokémon_ games?"

"Yeah, now you're getting it!"

"Is he?" you asked, pointing at a blue figure sliding down a mountain side. He looked like a wolf, except he was standing on hind legs. Pichu and Pikachu squealed when they saw him and started running off to greet him.

"He's okay!" they chirped in unison. You ran after them, getting sick of running already. Who was this guy, anyway? Why did Pichu and Pikachu like him so much? You came to a halt and found the figure standing over the two Pokémon, his red eyes glowing.

"Are you alright?" he was asking them.

"We're fine, Lucario! It's all thanks to Piper!" Pichu squealed happily, glomping the creature's leg. So _he_ was Lucario? The name suited him well...it was mysterious, unusual and unique...just like the creature who owned it. He looked up from the tiny yellow marsupial and noticed you staring at him with curiosity. Well, not at _him_...just his chest...

"So you're the newest hero of Pichu's?" he asked, crossing his arms. He had a horn...on his chest...you still couldn't get over the fact that he had a horn in his chest. You crossed your arms as well, looking him in the eye.

"Apparently so," you replied. Pichu tugged on your sock, begging to get back up on your head. You chuckled and picked him up gently with both hands, placing him carefully in his usual spot. He giggled, waving his arms in the air and feeling the wind on his thin fur. Lucario looked up at him and back at you, raising an eyebrow.

"He isn't a child, you know."

"I have come to realise that, actually. But that won't stop him from _acting_ like one..." you let him go, making sure that he was stable, and looked back to Lucario. He was only a bit taller than you, not including his ears of course.

"You're just like every other girl I've come to know," he said. "Rude, feisty and with a strange name." You raised your eyebrows at his remark, insulted by a stranger.

"Oh really? This is coming from the blue guy with a name like 'Lucario'." He walked off, the smartest comeback of the history. Someone get a bucket for your sarcasm...Pikachu looked up at you, tugging on your skirt for attention.

"Don't worry, Piper," he said when you finally looked away from Lucario and down to him. "Lucario's like this with everyone at the Smash Mansion. Well, except for Mewtwo." But you couldn't hear him, for the only sound that filled the air was the sound of flapping wings. You looked up to see a giant orange dragon hovering above you.

"Oh my God!" you screamed, not seeing this coming. You ran out of the way as the creature landed, causing dust to fly from the ground around him.

"Yay! Now Charizard's here, too!" Pikachu squealed, running over to the dragon. Another Pokémon? Just how many were there? And how many would drop from the sky unexpected like this one? Lucario looked over his shoulder, a little smile on his face.

"Did Red send you for us?" he asked.

"Yeah, after your kidnapping he sent me to follow the Hands quietly so that I could see where you all went," Charizard explained. Red, Pikachu had explained earlier, was the Pokémon Trainer of Smash Mansion. When you first heard that all he did was send in monsters to do his bidding, you called him a lazy coward.

"Mewtwo's been taken to the Ruins, I couldn't help him though. Master Hand would've seen me if I came anywhere nearer. I was coming to see if you were alright, Lucario, but I saw that you had escaped. How'd you do it?"

"Yeah, how'd you do it? How'd you do it?" Pikachu and Pichu chorused. You couldn't help but be curious; you loved hearing a good story.

And this was merely the beginning of yours...


	3. ForgetMeNot

**Forget-Me-Nots**

**Lucario's POV-**

You and the others had been trekking through the plains for several days now, fighting monsters and making further progress to finding Mewtwo. The dark night sky was beautiful; you could see every star in the sky. You found Piper staring up at the dancing lights with you, a little smile on her pale skin. Pichu was lying on her head, resting his paws just above her eyes.

"I'm tired...we've been walking all day!" Piper chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

"I think I'm the one that's been doing the walking for you, Pichu." You chuckled with her, it was the truth. She turned to you, a surprised look on her face. You looked away quickly, somehow not able to look directly into her eyes. You didn't know what it was about her, but somehow you didn't want Piper seeing certain things about you.

"Guys, can we crash here tonight? Please?" Pichu kept complaining.

"I think he's right...we've been walking for nearly two days straight..." Pikachu said, yawning. Charizard let out a deafening roar, his yawn. You covered your ears like everyone else, looking over to him. When he finished, he looked sheepishly at the group and apologised quietly. Piper laughed, a sweet noise that brought a smile to your lips. But you hid the humane emotion quickly, not letting her catch even a glimpse of it.

"Okay guys, let's call it a day," she finally said, sitting on the dirt calmly as if it were carpet. She looked around, not seeing any signs of life. It was just the five of you and the wilderness. But she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and ran over to whatever she had found. After a few minutes, she came back with a rather sick-looking tree with only a few leaves.

"What's that for?" Pikachu asked.

"Firewood," you answered for her. Piper started breaking up the tree into twigs, throwing them in the middle of your already-made circle into a messy heap. Charizard didn't need anyone to say anything; he immediately blew a flame onto the pile, giving light and warmth to everyone. Piper smiled at him and sat close to the flickering flames, resting her hands in front of her. Her face was lit up by the fire's light, highlighting her smile and deep brown eyes. She was rather pleasant for a human...not as sweet as Peach but not as fierce as Zelda or Samus. Pikachu fell asleep on her head, sliding down slowly until he fell into her lap. But even then he didn't stir from his slumber...Piper smiled and put him in front of the fire, warming him up. She gave him a little scratch behind the ear before looking up at you. You stared at each other for several seconds, not showing any signs of looking away. But suddenly she got up and walked over to you, trying not to disturb any of the other sleeping Pokémon.

"Lucario?" she asked, sitting next to you. Never before had she approached you before, usually you had to walk over to her if you wanted to say something...but even then it was very rare.

"I..." she started, but stopping again as she regretted her remark. "Never mind, good night." She finally said, walking back over to her previous spot with Pichu. Strange...you thought to yourself. What was she going to say to you? Piper lay down on the floor, in front of the flames beside Pichu. She closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. You decided it was best to rest up; you needed sleep for the next day. Before you closed your eyes, you saw Piper struggling to fall into her mind like everyone else. But you dismissed the thought and fell asleep, growing weary.

You awoke again in the middle of the night, hearing someone move around the campsite. You sat up straight, looking around wildly. You saw Piper sitting in front of the fire, wide awake. She had panda eyes, deep and dark rings underneath them. She hadn't slept a wink during the night. She suddenly noticed you watching her and looked away quickly, back to the flames. She must've not wanted you to see her.

"Are you alright, Miss Piper?" you asked her. She nodded, not looking at you still. She was lying and the both of you knew it. You didn't have to be psychic to work it out. But she played along with the game, pretending that she was fine. After a few minutes, she looked back up to you.

"Lucario...I need to know something..." she said quietly. You nodded a silent sign for her to continue.

"Are you...can you erase people's memories?" she asked. You stared at her in surprise; you hadn't expected a question like this. You nodded again, wondering if that was the end of your conversation. But it wasn't, she still had the panicked look inside her eyes.

"Can you erase mine?" she finally asked after the silence. You didn't say anything, too shocked to reply. Piper watched you, not even blinking.

"Why? What is causing you such grief?" you asked out of curiosity. She walked around the flame, sitting next to you again. She didn't say anything; she just kept watching the flames.

"I can't sleep...I keep thinking about my parents...they'd be looking for me right now...they'd be crying over my loss..."

"Didn't you tell them that you were coming here?" you asked, trying to piece together this puzzle.

"No...I had snuck out with my best friend Marcus on graduation night...and...I fell into the portal..." she explained. "I had no idea where I was going or if I would survive the fall...I had no idea that the Smash Universe even _existed_." You rested a paw on her shoulder, trying to seem comforting. She looked at you for a moment, wondering if you were actually touching her, before resting her hand on top. You didn't know what it was...but you somehow felt her sorrow and pain...and it wasn't with the use of psychic powers...

"Please, Lucario...I...I need you to help me..." she whispered. You stared into her pleading eyes, feeling your heart break at the sight of her. You knew that it was risky, but you couldn't stand seeing a girl like her cry...

"I'll do it..." you finally said. You turned around, facing her completely. She was smiling slightly, but still looking afraid. No wonder, she _was_ about to have her mind erased by a blue wolf-like creature. You looked into the pools of her eyes, dissolving yourself into her mind. You could see everything in there, her fears, her hopes, her fantasies...and her old life. There was Piper as a child, short brown hair and one of the sweetest smiles in existence. You watched her running to her parents, a smile on her face when she graduated from high school...and then you saw this Marcus character, wavy blonde hair and a glint in his eye. How the bastard came onto her, trying to make her kiss him. He was the whole reason why she had come here...why she couldn't sleep at night...You felt her pain as she landed in the Smash World; the loss of her parents was killing her.

"I can feel you..." she whispered. "You're...you're inside my mind...it hurts..."

"Don't worry; it'll be over soon..." you whispered. "Just stay relaxed..." It was easier said then done...she winced slightly, but kept her eyes open. You knew that she was trying her best...it would have been hard for you too if you were in her shoes. You slowly raised your paw while focusing on the night she had arrived...from the graduation ceremony and onward until she fell into the portal...you waved it in front of her eyes quickly, erasing them once and for all. She gasped and shut her eyes, falling over backward and blacking out. You stood over her, looking at her closed eyes. Her skin was ice-cold and she was shaking like a leaf. You touched her cheek, wondering if she was alright...but suddenly, a thunder bolt struck you down beside her. Pikachu had woken up and was glaring at you with hatred.

"What did you do to her!?!" he screamed, waking up the others. "I knew you didn't like her that much, but that doesn't mean that you go ahead and screw up her brain!" You sat back up, groaning slightly from the pain of a thousand volts. You looked over at the others; they were still half-asleep and very confused about the situation.

"She _wanted_ me to, Pikachu!" you explained, frustrated that he had used his powers on you unexpectedly. "And we shouldn't be worrying about this, anyway! What matters right now is that she needs to get warm, fast!" You moved her over to the fire, nearly setting her hair on fire. She didn't shiver as much, but her skin still felt cold. Charizard moved over, lying next to her and spreading his wing over the top like a tent. You lifted it up slightly, trying to see her in the wing's shadow. Still shivering...what else could you do?

"Is she going to be okay?" Pichu asked a tear in his eye.

"We need something warm to cover her up...has she got a jacket we can use?" you asked everyone. Pikachu shook his head. Everyone, even Charizard, was staring at you with smiles on their faces.

"What is it now?" you asked them. But they merely kept smiling at you, mischievous grins that glowed in the fire's light. Pikachu sidled up to you, his grin the largest of all.

"Lucario, what she needs right now is a warm and furry thing around her shoulders, right?"

"Yes...so what does that have to do with you all staring at me?" you asked, getting tired of this joke. You suddenly got it; feeling embarrassed just thinking about what you had to do. You had the thickest fur out of the four Pokémon, making you Piper's blanket. Pikachu pushed you under Charizard's wing, crawling in after you.

"Get real close, okay?" he said, loving this moment. You groaned and lay beside Piper, wrapping one of your furry arms around her shoulder and pulling her close to you. You'd be stuck in this position all night...if any of the other Smashers found out; they'd laugh until their faces turned blue. Well, at least she had stopped shivering...You could hear Pichu and Pikachu laughing about it on the other side of this curtain. But you and Piper were separate from everything and one...it was like the two of you were in a completely different world altogether...There was something about this situation that made you feel...content...her skin felt soft next to yours, like milk and honey. Although it was awkward at first, you felt peaceful eventually. Wait a minute...what were these emotions? Why were you feeling them? Was it the warmth of the scene? The crackling sound of the fire? Was it the fact that Piper was in your embrace? That she looked rather...dare you say it..._cute_ when asleep? Well...technically unconscious...but still, no extreme difference here. But what was it about her that made you feel alright? If it were Peach, Zelda or Samus instead of her, you would have refused...but...

...what was so special about Piper Thompson?


	4. Emotions: A Twisted Toy of the Mind

**4. Emotion: A Twisted Toy of the Mind**

**Bitch- Meredith Brooks**

**Piper's POV-**

When you woke up the next morning, you found yourself in a dark orange area...a tent? You felt the material, getting a familiar feel of scales...no, it was Charizard's wing. He had folded it over you to keep you warm, how sweet of him. You were about to get up when you realised something...

…there was an arm on your shoulder…a blue, fuzzy arm...

"What the hell?!?!?" you screamed, moving off him quickly. Why the hell was he there?!? Why was his arm wrapped around you? You looked down to see that you were still wearing your clothes...thank God...Lucario's eyes snapped open from your scream and he looked up at you, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Is it morning?" he asked sleepily, in a half-awake daze. You slapped him across the cheek, being confused and angry and sleepy all at once made you rather impulsive.

"Why the hell was your arm around me?!?" you screamed at him. "Were you trying to feel me up during the night or something?" Lucario rubbed his cheek, looking up at you with anger.

"I was _not_ feeling you up!"

"So why were you scooched right up close to me with you arm wrapped around my shoulder?!?"

"To keep you warm!"

"Yeah, 'warm'!" you remarked, making quotation marks in the air. Charizard woke up, moving his wing off of the two of you.

"Keep it down, will ya? I'm still sleepy..." he said before rolling onto his side.

"God, Lucario! You're such a pervert!" you screamed at him before walking over to the other side of the camp. The fire's flames had died out, so there was a tiny pile of ashes to mark its old life.

"I am _not_ a pervert! I wouldn't even dream about doing that sort of thing!" he yelled back, following you.

"Just leave me alone, geez!" you snapped, waking up Pikachu and Pichu. Pichu blinked his eyes, rubbing some dirt out of them before sitting up. Pikachu got up, standing next to you and looking up at your agitated face.

"Did you and Lucario have a good night's sleep?" he asked, smiling away like a pesky little brother on crack.

"You knew about it?!?" you yelled at him. Once something ticked you off, you could take it out on anyone close to you who happened to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. He didn't answer, but his smile faded away as you walked away with a storm cloud over your head. You didn't wait for the others to catch up; you just walked off into the distance on your own. You were so angry at Lucario...seriously, to keep you warm? Yeah right...some part of your mind knew that Lucario was telling the truth, but you told that part to shut up and bugger off. You could hear Pichu running after you, his light footsteps shaking dust and his tiny pant caught in the wind. He jumped onto you back and pulled himself onto your head again, just like yesterday and every other day you had known him.

"What's wrong, Piper?" he asked in a squeak.

"You're too little to understand..." you said grouchily, feeling mean soon afterwards for acting horridly towards him. But Pichu didn't seem to mind, he just bent over your head so that his upside-down face was blocking your view.

"If it's about you sleeping with Lucario, don't worry..."

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"No, not in _that_ way! Look, you know what I mean," he explained, sitting up properly again. "The thing is...he erased some of your memories last night, just like you had asked him to." You stopped in your tracks, thinking things over. Now that he had mentioned it, you did have a bit of a headache...you rubbed your forehead and kept walking onward, trying to think of what he had erased.

"So what does that have to do with waking up next to him?"

"You were really, really cold afterwards...you had blacked out completely and were shaking like crazy. So we put you in front of the fire, which helped but didn't stop you. Charizard tucked you under his wing, but still no luck...so...well...Lucario's the only one with fur..." he explained briefly. You turned around, seeing Lucario walk alongside Pikachu and Charizard. He had been staring at you, so when you looked over to him he quickly turned his head another way. He was just as embarrassed as you were...

"He didn't even want to do it...so please...are you still mad at him?" Pichu asked, rubbing your head with his paw. You shook your head slowly, chuckling slightly when you heard him laugh.

"Look out you guys!!" Pikachu suddenly called out to you. You screamed as a bird with rainbow feathers fell from the sky, forming a dart and crashing directly in front of you. Was it trying to kill you or something? Sure enough, a dozen others fell with it, trying to strike the two of you down. Pichu started using his thunder shock to kill them off, his red cheeks glowing. You tried to shoo them away, kicking and punching each one as it fell. Lucario, Pikachu and Charizard had reached you by now and started to help out, attacking them with special moves and combos.

"These things are so hard to shake off!" Lucario growled to no one in particular.

"There not as bad as the ones that come from the ground, though," Charizard added. You turned around from your last bird, looking at the two fighters as you kept walking.

"What ones that come from the - _holy cow_!" you screamed as a giant green thing with sucker lips attacked your face. You screamed and tried to get it off, but your efforts were in vain. It kept sucking on your face until you felt someone pull it off. You saw Lucario shooting a blue orb at it, killing it instantly. You stared at him in amazement, the fact that he had saved you even after your insults and remarks. He looked up from the creature's corpse and turned to you, his red eyes staring.

"Thank you," you said quietly. "For everything...and I'm sorry that...that I yelled at you...you were only trying to help." He didn't say anything, but he closed his eyes and nodded silently. You guessed that it was his version of 'your welcome'. You suddenly heard a voice inside your head, his voice. Telekinesis...sweet.

"Do you know how peaceful you look like when you're asleep?" he asked you. You blushed slightly, not expecting something like that inside your mind. Lucario smiled at you, his eyes still shut. He was concentrating on sending another message.

"At first, I didn't want to get anywhere near you..." he said. "But when I saw your face...I don't know...it just made the situation a little easier for me." He opened his eyes, smiled at you, and continued walking. Wow...he sure was mysterious...you had never seen him this...this _human_...it was like you had come across a full-grown man crying his eyes out. You found it not like him at all, but yet you wanted to see more of it because it was such a touching sight. You followed Lucario quietly, still keeping an eye out for random attacks. You walked about a metre behind him, not wanting to disturb him if he was thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" you asked out loud. He stopped in his tracks and turned to you, watching you walk.

"Nothing, forget that I ever said it."

"Are you going to wipe my mind again? What did you take out, anyway?"

"If I told you, then last night's incident would have been a waste of time."

"Was it?" you asked. He stared at you silently, not saying another word about the subject, and continued walking. You followed him in silence, watching his every move. Everyone else was following the two of you, leaving a three-metre gap in between. You didn't know what it was...but somehow, being around Lucario by yourself made you nervous. It was like hanging around one of the popular girls at school...no, one of the popular _boys_. They were always sort of friendly, but say the wrong thing and you'd end up marked 'LOSER FOR LIFE'. Plus, they were sort of cute...You had to admit that you liked Lucario's appearance, it was strong but not 'jock' strong. It was different...and you were into different.

"Thankyou for your kind compliments..." Lucario's voice interrupted your head.

"What? Oh..." you said, blushing a bright red. "Y-you're welcome..." He chuckled and kept walking, looking back at you occasionally. Damn mind-reader.

"Can you at least give me a warning before you go ahead and start reading minds?" you asked him. He shook his head, the smile slowly fazing into his usual serious expression. You sighed, frustrated but too tired to say anything more.

"Do Pokémon have dreams?" you suddenly asked. Lucario stopped and looked over his shoulder at you.

"Yes and no," he replied. "They come and they go, depending on what you have on your mind at the time."

"Why are Pokémon so loyal all the time? Don't they have minds of their own?" you asked him again. He stopped in his tracks, causing you to stop with him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Charizard is living proof of that. Plus, when I asked you to you erased my mind even though we had only known each other for...four days?" you proved your point.

"I did that because I didn't want to see you so haunted." You stared at him, open mouthed. He really _did_ care about you...even if he didn't show it sometimes...Lucario looked away quickly and kept walking, leaving you standing there and staring after him. Pichu ran up to you, using quick-attack to jump onto your head again. He smiled and shook a piece of your hair, using it like the reins on a horse.

"Giddy up!" he squealed. You laughed, not realising how much you had missed his enthusiasm. You walked onward, still laughing and even neighing occasionally for fun. You didn't notice the staring red eyes that watched you or the smile on his lips, so you kept jumping up and down, laughing with Pichu.


	5. What Makes the Heart Beat?

**5. What Makes the Heart Beat?**

**Piper's POV-**

You knew that you were closer to Lucario than the others, even Pichu. During your journey you found yourself talking more often to him than to anyone else in your team. But you didn't know why it scared you so...why every time you came near him you were worried about your appearance or about what you said. It was really complicated...you had never felt about anyone like this before, even Marcus. You didn't tell anyone about your feelings; you just kept your thoughts to yourself. But you had all these questions going through your mind...ones that made your skin shiver at the thought. Did you _love_ Lucario? Impossible...never...no...maybe...most likely...

...yes. You weren't exactly sure why, but you felt like you and Lucario were close...and you somehow wanted to be closer... Stupid brain...stupid heart...stupid hormones...stop thinking about him! Stop being so curious! Stop being so needy! Stop being so in love! Wait, could Pokémon even _feel _love? Did Lucario love you too? Or was the emotion he only had for you disgust? You sighed and looked over to him, observing every line in his face. He seemed to be looking away from you, but every so often he'd glance back. You turned away, going slightly pink. The last time it had gotten awkward for the two of you was when...it was embarrassing thinking about it now...

"My legs are killing me..." you had moaned, stopping to rub your sore calf muscles. Charizard had immediately taken one look at your face and decided to pick you up. You had screamed, not expecting it at all, as he flew into the air. Little did he know about your fear of heights...

"Thanks for the lift, but...can we get down now?!!" you screamed. You were squirming in his stubby orange arms, causing him to drop you suddenly. He tried to follow your fall, hoping to catch you. But he wasn't the one to catch you...a sudden blue blur of smoke appeared at your side as Lucario caught you, making you gasp for breath. So now there were two falling to Earth...brilliant. But it wasn't the fact that you were falling to what felt like your death...it was the fact that you were in his arms. Your arm was wrapped around his neck, so your face was merely inches away from his. When the two of you landed back safely on the ground, it took about an hour before you plucked up the courage to talk to him again. Charizard had been constantly apologising, saying that he thought it was the best thing to do. You forgave him of course, it wasn't his fault.

You remembered the feel of his fur, the warmth of his body. You had never been that close to anyone...and part of you wished that you could stay there forever.

**Lucario's POV-**

The others were starting to notice how close you were becoming with Piper. They didn't have to say anything, of course, but whenever you started a conversation with her you could feel their staring eyes. You still didn't know why you liked her so much...she was just _Piper._ She wasn't a, as Wario often referred to Samus, 'sex bomb'. She wasn't incredibly bright, but she _was_ intelligent. She was caring and always checked up on everyone to make sure they were okay, a lot like the nurses of a Pokémon centre. She was curious and always up for a challenge, no matter how risky. And ever since you had erased the memories of Marcus, she smiled all the time. She could laugh with the others for hours, giving off warmth that curled your lips into a smile of your own. Did you _love_ Piper? You couldn't stand the girl one bit. She was far too preppy for your taste. She was as dumb as Bowser. She was...he ugliest girl you had ever seen!

"Liar," you scolded yourself. As much as you hated to admit it, you really _were_ in love with Piper. And how _dare_ you call her ugly...she wasn't pageant beautiful, but she could still leave an impression. Why did you try to hide your emotion? Why were you trying to cover up every feeling that you possessed for her? Of course...

...species.

You were Pokémon, she was human. Two completely different things. If she were a Pokémon, you would have said something to her by now. If you were human, then maybe she might have said something...no, forget it Lucario. Never, ever, _ever_ should you think of such things. Humans took charge, they had control over you. They were above you in the food chain, whether you liked it or not. Most of your being hated this fact, for Pokémon were _far_ smarter than humans. They had more of an understanding for the environment; they could feel the world's pain. But Piper somehow could. You were walking beside her now, trying to look away from her deep brown eyes. Surprisingly, she was doing the same to you. Pichu was asleep on her head, revealing his stomach to the glorious sunshine. Although it was a serious quest to find Mewtwo, he seemed to take it as a holiday. Piper giggled as he gave a little snore, talking in his sleep.

"The penguin crackers aren't for sale, Sonic. Come back next winter..." you couldn't help but chuckle at his half-asleep remarks. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw something. The white floating glove of Crazy Hand, making his way over the Ruins and to a cave, Mewtwo's hiding spot.

"Everyone, after that hand!" you barked at them, chasing after the glove. Charizard flew above you, his wings fanning cold air to you. Pichu woke up and quickly discovered what was happening, using quick attack to follow him just like his older brother. Piper was running as fast as she could, but she obviously couldn't keep up with you or the others. You sighed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along. She was still running, trying to keep up, but with your help she could run faster. You looked at her for a moment, wondering how she was going. She was looking back at you, her face a bit pink. It went bright red and she turned away from you, watching Crazy Hand.

"_Always look on the briiiiight side of life!_" he was singing loudly, making him an easier target to follow. Piper and you sped up, neck and neck with each other. He dived into the dark cave, his voice echoing on the stone walls. You and Piper skidded to a halt, Charizard landed as quietly as he could and the yellow marsupials landed lightly on their paws.

"This is it..." Piper whispered. It wasn't a cave, more like a tunnel. You saw Crazy Hand floating his way down, still singing. He certainly liked to do that...

"Come on," Pikachu said as he started walking calmly into the shadows. Pichu followed, shivering. Charizard lit the way, his fiery tail becoming a torch for you. You started walking behind him, only to notice something. Turning around, you found that Piper was standing at the cave entrance. She looked rather frightened, but she was trying to keep a brave face.

"Are you alright, Piper?" you asked her. She nodded, but stayed put in her place. You walked over to her, clasping her pale hand in your soot-coloured paw. You lightly pulled her along, guiding her through the cave. She smiled at you and followed, not struggling against you. The cave got darker, the tunnel kept stretching on, and your grip stayed on Piper's hand.

"Um...Lucario?" she suddenly whispered. "I-I've been thinking...about us." You stopped, surprised by what she had stammered out.

"And?" you asked, staring into her eyes. Why was she thinking about you? About _both _of you. Did she have the same things on her mind that you had?

"And...and I...I think I..." she whispered. You suddenly pulled her toward you, your heart taking control over your mind. And...you kissed her. You didn't really know how to describe it... it was...she was...it was one of the dumbest things you could do in your life, but it felt like one of the best. She kissed you back, only for a second, before parting from you. She touched her lips lightly, blushing like crazy.

"We should keep walking," she finally managed to say. You nodded and ran after the others, who were somewhere off in the distance. Piper ran after you, a few feet behind. When you had caught up with the others, they had reached the cave. Crazy Hand was floating over to his twin, who was standing beside Mewtwo's choker controls.

"Master, please don't be mad..." Crazy Hand pleaded. "BUT THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED AND DECIDED TO COOK UP SOME TRUKEY AND LOLLIPOP SOUP!!!!!" Piper merely raised her eyebrows, not fully understanding how crazy Crazy Hand really was. Master Hand groaned, turning into a fist and punching the wall of the cave.

"Drat!" he cried. You looked over to Mewtwo, who had noticed your presence. He smiled weakly, too tired to do anything. You motioned the gang to go over to him as the Hands were looking away, and they immediately followed. You walked over to the controls that he was plugged up to and pressed in the right code. A, B, A, red button, A. Charizard broke the collar in two, not feeling any of the electric current. Piper sat down in front of Mewtwo, smiling.

"I've heard about you, Mewtwo. Apparently you're the smartest Smasher in the house," she said. He chuckled silently, too exhausted to send a message to everyone. It was almost heart-breaking to see him in this form. He was lying uselessly on the ground, limp and lifeless. He was thinner than before, so the muscles that he had stood out dramatically. Charizard started to swing him over his shoulder blades, prepared to carry him back. But you never made it that far...for Master Hand turned around and growled when he saw you. But Crazy Hand was squealing for joy, rushing over to you.

"Yay! My karaoke buddy's back!" he was screaming. Master Hand pushed him aside, his once tight fist now relaxed. Almost too relaxed...

"Ah, my dear Pokémon friends, how unfortunate for you to escape..." he said smoothly. "If you had stayed in your collars, then you wouldn't have to die in battle. And who is this lovely lady?" He floated over to Piper, a sudden interest in her.

"Are you the famous girl who freed my pets?" he cooed. "Well it's a shame that you're going to get your pretty face bruised..." He quickly slapped her, sending her to the other side of the cave. If he wanted a fight, then he had one coming...

**CrazyA- **Oh it is so on! Gloves off, people! Next chapter, prepare for some angst and a special appearance from yours truly.


	6. Bruises Can Heal

**6. Bruises Can Heal**

**Piper's POV-**

Your body had just flown about ten feet through the air, crashing into the cave wall. You felt a sharp pain through your back, and your head was hurting like crazy.

"Bollocks..." you swore, spitting out blood. This guy was insane. And he was only _Master _Hand. If Crazy attacked you in the same way, you would probably be dead. Standing back up, you prepared yourself for another blow. But just as he was coming toward you, Pikachu jumped up to him with quick-attack and gave him a swift kick in the palm. Master Hand groaned and turned around to Pikachu, who had leapt beside his brother.

"Come and get us!" Pichu taunted, his cheeks glowing with electricity. But he never did, for Crazy Hand came along and swept them into the wall, fire coming from his sleeve. You heard their tiny bodies crash into the wall, and you heard something break. Crazy Hand laughed, smashing them over and over again. Charizard crushed a rock on him, furious at his brutal actions. You watched, cheering them on, before feeling electricity rush through your whole body. You turned around to see Master Hand with lasers on his fingers, some zapping you occasionally. You swore again and dodged the blue lights, avoiding any more pain. You didn't know if he would keep going if it hadn't been for Lucario. He sent a charged energy orb at Master Hand, causing the villain to lose his concentration on torturing you. He spread his fingers apart and flew at Lucario, much like a plane. Even though he tried to dodge it, Lucario was still sent flying to the top of the cave. You felt his pain as he fell back to the floor, on his hands and knees.

"Don't worry, Piper. I can take the damage..." he sent telepathically. You watched him, tears in your eyes, as he took the beating. You couldn't stand seeing him like this, watching his pride take over as his blood splattered the floor.

"_No! No! No!_" You suddenly heard. You turned around to see Pichu crying over his brother's trophy. He was dead...anger boiled inside of you as you watched Pichu cry, his own tears of fury spilling out.

"You bastard!" he screamed at Crazy Hand. "I'll kill you!" He thunder-shocked Crazy, causing the hand to sweep Pichu back into the wall again. You cried as Pichu's body fell limp and he fell to the floor, turning into another statue. You glared at Crazy Hand, running over to him with fury.

"How could you?!?" you screamed, kicking him in the palm over and over again. You vented out your anger, furious at the deaths of your closest friends. They were the first people you had ever met in the Smash World. They were your best and closest friends. And now they were dead.

"Duck, Piper!" you heard Charizard roar. You followed his orders, covering your head with your hands as the dragon burnt Crazy Hand to a crisp. The hand fell to the floor, not dead but beaten. He got back up again, but quickly floated out of the cave. Coward...you smiled at the victory though.

"Bravo, Miss Piper. Bravo indeed," you felt a voice say in your head. But it wasn't Lucario, it was Mewtwo. You turned around to find the sick creature trying to stand, charging up power and finally belting out a massive hit. It was the last piece of energy he had inside of him, and it went to good use. Master Hand stopped beating Lucario to a pulp and cried out in pain, his scream echoing in the cave walls. Mewtwo smiled and fell back to the floor, slowly turning into the shining silver of a trophy. You ran to his side, crying. You didn't even know him, but you knew that he didn't deserve to die. No one does. And he had gone through so much pain, always remaining in hope that you'd come. And for what? Just to die...Lucario spat out his blood and tried standing up again, facing the furious glove.

"Why don't you just give up?" Master Hand asked smoothly, anger in his voice.

"Why don't _you_ just burn in hell?" you spat back, not able to stand any more of this pain. You, Lucario and Charizard attacked him all at once. A combination of punches, blue smoke and flickering flames surrounded him. Master Hand turned to Charizard, who was causing most of the damage, and swept him into the wall. When he moved away, Charizard fell to the floor in a trophy form.

"Four down, two to go."

"What do you want from us?" Lucario asked. Master Hand chuckled while floating away from Charizard's cold body and to the bleeding Pokémon.

"What anyone wants...power over his fellow men. I've been taking your crap in the Smash Mansion for too long now. So I've decided for a change...and why just stop at taking over the _Smash _Universe? There are so many others out there...like the mortal realm. And all I had to do was collect the most powerful Pokémon in the Smash World. Of course, they were all located in the Smash Mansion. And then I would harness their energy and use it to take over everything in existence!"

"You psycho..." you finally said. Master Hand turned to you, and smiled.

"You certainly have a mouth on you, Piper. I can fix that for you," he said. He sounded so much like...no...Could he really be...

"Marcus?" you asked out loud. The memories that Lucario had erased came flooding back, one by one. You saw him trying his way on you. You felt the wind in your hair from when you were running away from him. You heard his smooth and elegant voice trying to convince you that it was just a bit of fun...it was almost exactly like Master Hand's. Lucario was staring at you, panic in his eyes. You were staring back, wondering what on Earth was going on. You didn't even realise that Master Hand was charging towards you with a final punch.

"Piper, watch out!" Lucario cried. You only snapped back into reality just as Lucario took the fall for you. He smashed into the side of the cave, giving out a groan from the impact and the pain. He fell to the rocky floor, blood dripping down his back. His blue fur was slowly turning silver, bit by bit. He was dying. You glared at Master Hand, the selfish, greedy and power-hungry bastard. He was laughing, his hand shaking.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" he said, still chuckling. "It's his own fault."

"Shut up!!" you screamed. You lunged at him, kicking and punching him as hard as you possibly could as the tears streaked down your face.

"Why do you care so much about him? When your other friends died you merely shed a few tears...why is it so different for the blue-boy?" Master Hand taunted.

"Because I love him!" you shrieked. "I love Lucario more than anyone I've ever met in my life! And now he's dying and it's all your fault! You sick BASTARD!!" You kept attacking the floating hand, your limbs aching. He didn't say anything, just chuckled away like a maniac. You couldn't fight any longer, you were panting like a starving dog. Master Hand chuckled and flicked a finger, sending you to the floor. You were lying just a bit away from Lucario, who was staring at you with silver eyes.

"Piper..." he whispered. His last word...he died straight after that, his whole body turning silver. You cried, sobbing as hard as you could. Your whole body was sore and shaking. Nothing could possibly be as painful as this... You looked up to the ceiling to see Master Hand floating above you, in the shape of a fist. His knuckles were staring straight back at you, he was ready to strike.

"Do it..." you spat. "Just kill me off now."

...and he did. In one bone-crunching blow, you died.

**CrazyA's POV-**

You yawned as you got out of bed, scratching the back of your neck. Looking over to your 'Fic View', you checked every station. Things seemed to be going splendidly...everyone was happy with their pairings. Huzzah. It was fun being an author...you could do so much for these fictional characters. You changed the channel from _SoUE to SSBB_. You did _not_ like what you saw...

"Crap..." you swore. Everyone except for Crazy and Master Hand was in trophy form. They were all dead...

"Great, just great. I turn my back for a few hours just so I could get some sleep, and _what _happens? Everyone dies!" you groaned, face-palming yourself. You pinched the middle of your eyebrows, what you do whenever you get frustrated with a story. Now you had to go right ahead and save them all, hip hip hoorah. (Sarcasm is funny, kids.) You got dressed quickly, getting changed into your neat-o outfit. You grabbed your black cane with the gold top and banged it three times on the floor, opening up the swirling purple vortex. You jumped through, landing gracefully and silently on the cave floor.

"Hey, M-H!" you yelled at Master Hand, drawing attention to yourself. He turned around sharply, looking frustrated. He had never seen before, it was your first time coming into the Smash Universe. Unlike your best bud Pikana, who just skipped in whenever the hell she felt like it, you liked to keep your profile secretive. That way, the characters couldn't complain if you did something horrid to one of them. But this time it was a whole different story. If all the characters were dead, then the fangirls would strangle you until you bled blue blood. (Say that five times fast, kids at home!) Plus, you couldn't do anything else with the story if Piper was dead. Since she wasn't a proper Smasher, that meant she didn't have a trophy form. She was bleeding everywhere, looking a right mess.

"Who the hell are you?" Master Hand snapped.

"Just a friend, passing through," you said. "But you can call me CrazyAcorn123!" You twirled your cane, striking a pose. The Riddler would be proud...man, you had to work on that story.

"Well, you'll die just as everyone else did."

"Listen, Master Hand. I'm here to present the final blow, on _you._" Master Hand jumped a bit in surprise, but he didn't say anything. He was probably trying to keep his cool. But that wasn't going to last for long...you pulled out a Smash Ball, the rainbow colours blazing. You loved these, they were so much fun.

"What? Where did you get that?!" he screamed. Oh yeah, he knew that he was in deep-shit creek. You smashed it open with your cane, absorbing the rainbow glow. He was in for one hell of a bad time.

"UBER GLOMAGE!!" you screamed, your eyes glowing purple flames. Violet glowing hearts appeared around Master Hand as you sped towards him, Sonic speed. You glomped Master Hand, squeezing him tightly until he exploded. He'd be alright by the end of the chapter. You smiled, your powers slowly fading away. You saw Lucario's trophy form, smiling to yourself. After doing Subspace on the Wii, you knew that this was a breeze to figure out. You slowly walked towards him; your arm outstretched, and lightly ran your hand down his side. A 'ping' noise was heard and the cold metal you had been touching turned to fur. He shook his head, looking around until he locked eyes with yours. You always had a bit of a crush on him, so when you were staring into his fire-red eyes you found yourself blushing slightly. If you still had you Final Smash powers, then he'd be KO'd right about now.

"Who are you?" he asked. You smiled at him and crouched by his side.

"Well, some say that I'm Cupid because I bring love to the unfortunate. Others call me crazy because of my weird taste in guys. But..." you sighed. "I guess you can say that I'm Piper's guardian angel." You knew that you weren't making any sense, but you didn't care, it was just how you worked. You helped him up, clasping his black paw and pulling him up forcefully.

"Careful there," you said. "It looks like you've taken quite a beating." Even though you were gone during the battle, you still knew that they would get seriously hurt. But you didn't know that they would all _die_. You skipped your way over to Piper's body, preparing to heal her aching muscles.

"If you're her guardian angel, then why didn't you help her when Marcus attacked her? Or when she was killed by Master Hand," he complained. God, he was such a whiner. Why couldn't he just _trust_ you?

"One, I _did _help her. I was the person who opened up the portal that sent her here. And I would have saved you all in the battle, but I was asleep at the time. But I'm saving you _now, _aren't I? Piper's gonna be fine, just heal the others while I do this."

"I don't even know who you are, why should I do as you say?" You sighed and turned on your heel, facing him eye-to-eye.

"Riddle me this, Lukie-boy. Who is the one person in this world that just saved your life? The one who first brought Piper into _existence_ from their own little noggin'..." He didn't answer your Riddler-like comment, but you knew that he knew the answer. He walked off to Mewtwo, wiping his paw down the trophy's spine. You smiled, knowing that all was going to be well. You sat by Piper's side, cross-legged, and started to rummage through your coat pockets.

"Curry...Dragoon piece...aha! A 1-UP mushroom!" You cried, holding it above your head with pride. You placed it on the floor and it quickly sped its way over to Piper. After another 'ping' noise, Piper moaned as she started to wake up. It was time to skedaddle; you didn't want to be around here any longer. You tapped your cane on the floor and vanished through the portal.

**Lucario's POV-**

After bringing the others to life, you heard a quiet moan from the other side of the room. Piper was sitting up, every bruise healed. That SEGA cat-girl had healed her; you had to remember her face. The next time you saw her, you owed her an apology and a thank-you. Piper got up on her feet and walked over to you, panic in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "How did we survive?"

"I'm fine, we all are. A girl saved us..." you looked around the room. "But I have no idea where she went."

"Well that was splendid." You turned around to see Pichu yawning, looking up at the two of you. "Where are the two creeps?"

"They're gone, Pichu. Crazy cleared off a while ago and Master's disappeared..." Charizard growled.

"Yeah, good riddance," said Pikachu. Pichu turned around, a giant smile on his face. He hopped his way over to him, laughing and grinning away with every step.

"Pikachu!" Pichu squealed, hugging his brother tightly. You smiled at the sight of their embrace; it was a sight that brought tears to Piper's eyes. Even Mewtwo smiled, his injuries healed. He had his strength back and looked far healthier than he was before.

"We should get some sleep, everyone. That was a difficult and exhausting victory."

"He's right. Goodnight everyone..." she said before walking off to the other side of the cave. Everyone happily got comfortable, falling asleep straight away. But not you...you had questions on your mind. Before the two of you had died, Piper had said that she loved you. Just as you loved her...you walked over to her, finding that she was still awake too. She had her eyes closed, but it was obvious that she wasn't asleep.

"You should be asleep," she said softly with a smile while keeping her eyes shut.

"Just as you should be," you replied. "Listen...when you were fighting Master Hand...you said that..." You couldn't go on, you didn't know why, but you just couldn't seem to say that word to her.

"That I loved you?" she answered for you, opening her eyes. "Yeah...I did, didn't I?" Her smile faded away into a whisper as she looked up at you with innocent eyes. For a girl who had just died, she was rather beautiful. For a few minutes, you just sat there staring at each other. Red eyes locked against hazel. But after those few minutes, you found that both of you were closing in. There was only a small gap between the two of you.

"We should be asleep right now..." she finally said.

"I know..." you replied. But neither of you moved, still staring.

"Or...we could just...one little kiss..." she whispered, closing her eyes as she locked lips with yours. A spark of life went through you and your mind left your body. Your heart took control, responding to the kiss with another. Your mind was trying to scream at you, but the one emotion that filled your body blocked it out completely. Love was an unfamiliar emotion to many Pokémon, it didn't belong to them. It was a human emotion that was hardly ever there in their exhausting world. Love wasn't made for Pokémon. But you were still feeling that emotion now...not lust, not need...

...but love.

**CrazyA- **Aww!!! So, how'd you like my entry? Spiffy, aren't I? Look, if you want to see what I look like, then go .com/art/Sonic-ID-75976068  
I recommend using the site that I used to make my pic!


	7. The Guitar Hero

**7. The Guitar Hero**

**Piper's POV-**

You woke up earlier than everyone else, which was strange since you and Luccario had stayed up later than the others. But then again, you were always an early riser. You sat up, yawning, and felt the sharp pain through your back. You groaned, not liking it one bit. Yeah, having sex on a cave floor can really kill your back muscles. You looked over to see Lucario lying on his side, asleep on the floor. If someone had woken up before you had, then they would have found the two of you facing each other. And the fact that you were just in your bra and knickers would prove that you had slept with him. Even though you loved Lucario, a part of you wanted to hide your relationship from the others.

"Now where the hell are my clothes?" you whispered, looking around the cave. You found them in a crumpled pile on the floor and started getting changed, humming a tune to yourself. Lucario woke up just as you were slipping on your stripy shirt, rubbing his eyes with his black paws.

"How'd you sleep?" you asked him. He smiled, standing up by your side. He kissed you again, lightly and tenderly.

"Blissfully," he finally replied. "Are you going to tell the others?" You shook your head; he immediately understood and nodded an agreement. "I think that would be the wisest choice..." He drifted off, going quiet and serious again. You were worried about last night...did he regret it? You touched his shoulder, showing you cared, before waking up the others.

"We've got quite the walk ahead of us..."

"We'll reach Smash Mansion in a week or so, I can promise you that much."

"But I wanna be home _now_!" Pichu complained. He and Mewtwo were having a long and annoying argument about how long it was going to take before we arrived. It was driving everyone around the bend.

"Pichu quit it!" Charizard snapped. "Please, you'll make us go insane!"

"Waa! Piper, everyone's being mean to me!" You sighed and picked Pichu up, putting him on top of your head.

"There, there...you'll be back playing video games before you know it!" You said, making him squeal with delight. You couldn't wait to see your new home, either. From what everyone was saying about it, it sounded like heaven.

"It has the coolest TV ever!" Pikachu squealed. "_And _a swimming pool!"

"It also contains a library full of the best titles in history," Mewtwo explained. "Not to mention a beautiful garden that's perfect for meditation."

"Don't forget about the neat training facility!" Charizard added, smiling away at the very thought.

"But the best part about it," Pichu said, already cheered up. "Is defiantly the food..." he starting dreaming about the food, drooling on your head.

"Pichu's right!" Pikachu said. "No matter what you put into Kirby's cooking pot, something good always comes out!"

"Hey, Pikachu! Remember that one time when we put in a feather from Pit's wings and a whole cooked chicken came out?" Charizard asked, causing Pikachu to cripple over with laughter at the memories. But there was something still troubling you...something that you were worried about.

"Piper? Are you okay?" Lucario asked. "You look a bit pale..."

"It's just that...I...I'm not a true fighter..." you finally said. "I mean, I can do hand-to-hand...but everyone in the Smash Mansion has either a weapon or powers. I've got nil..." you sighed, starting to feel nervous about the whole idea.

"That isn't true," Lucario replied. "You have as much strength as anyone else in the mansion." Yeah...he would know...

"But Lucario, she's right," Mewtwo said. "On the field, she would instantly be...how does Toony put it...'pwned'." You sighed, trying to smile and prove that you were fine. But deep down inside, you felt hurt. And suddenly, out of nowhere, a black present fell at your feet from the sky. It was wrapped with a stripy, multi-coloured ribbon. You kicked it with your shoe, trying to see if it was a bomb. It didn't explode or anything, so you picked it up in your shaking hands.

"What do you think it is?" you asked no one in particular.

"I recognise the ribbon pattern, it's the same as that SEGA girl's socks," Lucario answered.

"Wait, what SEGA girl?" Mewtwo asked. Lucario turned to him, his usual serious expression stitched on.

"When we were dead, a SEGA girl brought Piper and I to life," he explained. Mewtwo's face turned to one of shock and concern and he looked at you two with utter seriousness in his eyes.

"Stay away from her," he said.

"Why? She saved us, didn't she?" You asked, confused by the situation.

"That she-devil is CrazyAcorn123. She's an author, probably the one who sent Piper here in the first place. If you get on her bad side, then she tortures you in the most hideous ways imaginable. And if you insult her or get her agitated..." he shivered at the very thought. "Then she'll summon her fellow authoress Pikana, and the two of them will continue torturing you until your blood turns black."

"Yay! Pikana's awesome!" Pikachu squealed. Everyone stared at him, wondering what the hell was wrong with his brain.

"I mean...yeah! She's...alright..." his red cheeks glowed, embarrassed by his obvious crush on her. You looked down at the present again, not sure if you should open it now. There was a little gift-card under the bow, which you pulled out and inspected.

'_I just heard your little conversation, don't panic. I'm not a psycho bitch from Mars...anyway, here you go! I realised that you needed something for the Mansion, and something to make your travels easier! I'll be keeping an eye on you, Piper! Love and Kisses from CrazyA! ^^'_ you read, smiling to yourself. She sounded trustworthy, you were positive that Mewtwo was wrong about this. He was glaring at you, knowing exactly what you were going to do.

"I'm sure that whatever's inside is going to be fine," you assured him. "See? Take a look at the card." You handed it over to him; actually, you shoved it right in his face. He took it off of you and inspected it, eventually nodding as he passed it to Lucario.

"Fine," he said. "Do as you wish, Miss Piper." You smiled and opened the present, tying the ribbon around your wrist in a neat bow. You slowly opened up the black box, wondering what was inside. Although the box was fairly small, it managed to hold a...a guitar.

"Okay...how is _this_ meant to help us?" Pikachu asked everyone. You didn't care, you loved it. It had a beautiful black and purple design, with a Celtic-looking Pokeball design in the corner. You used to play the guitar, just a few pieces here and there, but your older brother's best friend broke it after several six-packs of beer. It had broken your heart, but you never took it up again. You strapped the guitar on, plucking at the strings. You tried to remember a song to play...and when you did, it brought a smile to everyone's faces. It was a sweet and simple melody; it always reminded you of our little green world. You sat cross-legged on the floor, getting comfortable as you played the song. You were a bit rusty at first, but you soon got some oil. The notes almost echoed in the world's silence...it made you feel calm and at ease.

"What's the song?" Charizard asked. You shrugged, still playing the notes softly.

"It's just something that my Dad taught me when I first got my guitar..." you said. The notes floated through the air, the only sound in the whole world. You found yourself crying, a tear running silently down your face as you played...you remembered your Dad's words of advice when you were first starting to get used to your new toy...and Mum's complaints when you stayed up all night practising guitar solos with the amp on full volume...and playing songs for your big brother and his friends...you missed them all...and you were sure that they missed you. You finished playing, leaving everyone in silence. You looked up at them all, smiling at their happy faces.

"That was heaps cool!" Pichu finally said. You chuckled and stood up, brushing off your pants from sitting in the dirt. Suddenly, one of the f***ing annoying birds crashed down in dart-form, swiping right in front of you.

"Piss off!" You screamed, hitting it with the first thing you had...the guitar. It sent the bird flying, doing somersaults in the air. You looked at guitar, wondering what the hell was so strong about it.

"That...is wicked cool," you said in awe. Black smoke flew from the guitar, little hints of purple life here and there. The smoke faded away and the guitar returned to normal...it was awesome! Pikachu and Pichu bounced over to you, touching the shiny metal.

"How'd it do that?" Pichu asked. You shrugged, smiling to yourself. Even Mewtwo was impressed, he was probably taking back all the things he had said about this CrazyAcorn person. Charizard had stuck his arm in the box, finally pulling out a strange object.

"Hey guys! It's the Dragoon!" he cried out, waving it in the air. Pikachu and Pichu squealed at the sight of it, grinning like crazy. Lucario was smiling and Mewtwo was looking quite relieved. You, on the other hand, were confused.

"What is it?" you asked Lucario.

"It's a ship that travels at nearly the speed of light," he said. "We can reach the Smash Mansion easily now."

"But...how can all of us fit on the one ship?" you asked. Lucario turned around to the others, who were listening in on your conversation.

"Piper's right, we're going to have to be creative." After a few minutes of organising, you all finally managed to sort yourselves out. Pichu was clinging to your neck, hanging on for dear life. Pikachu was hanging onto your belt, his brother's behind right in his face.

"Not exactly a good view here!" he complained. You chuckled at his whiny voice. You were wedged between Lucario and Mewtwo, gripping to the edge of the board. Charizard, however, decided that he would never fit on the board and that he would make his way to the Mansion without the board (he did have wings after all.)

"Three, two, one..." Mewtwo counted down seriously.

"BLAST OFF!" Pichu squealed, breaking the mood. But that really was what happened, you suddenly found yourself in the air, going at about a million miles a minute. You laughed, feeling the wind in your long brown locks was an amazing thing for you. This was better than any old roller coaster! You saw a large spot in the distance, surrounded by fresh green trees and gardens. The purest of white walls were coated in vines, the vines studded with roses of the brightest colours. It was truly amazing...

...and it was home.

You flew above the Smash Mansion, getting a good bird's-eye-view of the place. The swimming pool was crystal clear; it even had a massive waterfall that trickled into it. Nothing on MTV Cribs could top this place. But of course, your bubble was burst when Pikachu said over the top of the rushing wind-

"I think we're gonna crash!!!" And sure enough...BANG! SMASH! SHATTER! The Dragoon crashed through the ceiling, landing on the marble floor. Your back ached from the impact and your body was buried under a pile of rubble. You sat up slowly, groaning as you did. Several faces watched you emerge from the wreckage, whispers going around.

"My ship!" A giant pink blob yelled, running over to what remained of the Dragoon.

"Kirby, at least they got back safely..." you heard a female voice say. "But they may have to see Dr. Mario." You looked up to see a girl with elfin ears and a purple dress stand over you, her pale skin seemed to shine. You smiled at the thought of her having a big, fat, puss-filled pimple on her flawless face.

"And who might you be?" she asked politely, holding out a hand to you. You smiled and clasped it, allowing yourself to be pulled onto your feet.

"Piper Thompson," you answered, smiling. Lucario, Pikachu, Pichu and Mewtwo emerged from the damage. They were embraced by bizarre-looking characters, who were laughing and cheering at their friends' return.

"I am Princess Zelda," the elf-girl said with a slight smile. "It's always a pleasure to see another girl in the Mansion." A girl dressed in a pink fairy-tale dress bounced over to you, her long blonde hair the perfect model for Garnier.

"Hi there! I'm Princess Peach!" she said, giggling. "I can see that I've got a bit of cleaning to do!" She was sweet, but almost too sweet...even her name was a bit too much for you.

"Um...are there any girls here who aren't Princesses?" you asked, trying not to be rude.

"_I'm_ not a princess..." Someone had followed Peach, another blonde. You were sure that she was the one that the boys liked, seeing as she was dressed in a skin-tight blue suit. You knew imeadietly that she wasn't a princess, she had come from a sci-fi game. The suit and breasts explained it all...

"I'm Samus, Bounty Hunter. And you are?" she asked.

"Piper Thompson...guitar hero," you said, pointing to the instrument strapped to your back. Peach giggled a sweet melodious tune that made you smile.

"I like that, Guitar Hero..." Zelda said, more to herself than to anyone else. You liked it, too...it sort of suited you.

"Piper, you're so funny! May we be friends?" Peach asked. Wow...she was quite the forward one. You nodded, smiling slightly, and she giggled again.

"Have you got any injuries?" Samus asked you. Before you could say anything, she grabbed your arm and pulled you down the hallway, away from the mess you had caused. The others followed you closely..."Come on, we'll take you to Dr Mario."

...who knew that one little doctor's appointment would change your life forever...

**CrazyAcorn: **Hooray for cliffhangers! Okay, if you're too dumb to figure it out... Lucario and Piper shagged. Yeah, you'll be needing that information for the next chapter...hint hint...


	8. Expecting Great Things

**8. Expecting Great Things**

**Piper's POV-  
**"Alright-a Snake, you may-a go." The soldier emerged from Dr Mario's office, nodding a greeting to the four of you before walking down the hall. He suddenly did a double-take when he saw you.

"Wait a minute, who the hell is this?" he asked, pointing to you.

"It's rude to point," you said. "I'm Piper, the new Smasher." He shrugged and walked off, making you poke out your tongue at his turned back. Peach giggled as you reeled it back in, smiling to yourself.

"Come in!" Dr Mario called out to you. Samus, Zelda and Peach pushed you through the door, causing your back even more pain. You shrugged them off, wincing slightly. But it wasn't your back that was hurting...it was your stomach. Must have been your period...either that or you were hungry...

"Please-a sit down, Miss Piper," the short doctor instructed. He turned to your new friends and shooed them away with his hand. "I'd prefer it-a girls if I checked on Miss Piper's injuries in private."

"He's right guys...I'll see you round, okay?" you said, smiling. They all nodded and walked off, Peach giving a little wave as she left. Dr Mario smiled at you and pulled out his clipboard.

"Name, please."

"Piper Thompson."

"Age."

"Eighteen."

"Illness."

"Not really illness just aches and pains. My back is killing me..." you answered. Dr Mario nodded and pulled out a pill from absolutely nowhere. You blinked, wondering how the hell he had got it.

"It's-a my ability, Miss Piper. I use my medicine in-a battle," he explained. You nodded, secretly thinking about what a lame power it was. He seemed to know what you were thinking, for he laughed as he handed it over.

"Just take this with a glass of water and the ache will-a go away as quickly as it had-a come!" You smiled at him and he gestured to the water-cooler.

"Thanks," you said as you fetched a paper cup. Another ache went through your stomach, you needed something to eat. You swallowed the pill with the water, loathing the taste. You must've made a face, for Dr Mario laughed.

"Miss Piper, I'm going to have to inspect-a your body for any other wounds. Will you care to-a get undressed behind-a the screen?" he asked politely. You blushed, but nodded and did as he said. You threw your clothes over the other side of the screen, hearing them land on the bench. Your tanned skin was very different from the regular pale colour that it usually was...you liked it this way. It made you stand out from your girlfriends; you were the only female smasher with a tan.

"Are you ready?" Dr Mario asked. You stepped out from behind the white plastic, only in your bra and kickers. Just as you sat on the bench, the door opened up to another short figure in a denim vest. He was obese and had a wrinkly pink nose, as well as a wiry moustache.

"Hey, Doctor M! I was wondering if I could get another one of those diet pi-" he started. But he suddenly stopped when he saw you sitting half-naked on the bench. His eyes grew the perverted glint that you had seen in Marcus', you disliked him from that moment on.

"Hey..." he said, waddling over to you. "I haven't seen you around here before..."

"Piss off!" you said sharply, but he didn't show any reaction. He must have gotten that so many times that he just got used to it. Either that or he was thick enough to let it slip by without thinking twice about it.

"Wario, get out." Dr Mario pushed his cousin out of the room, locking the door behind him. You realised that not all people would be as nice as Peach, Zelda or Samus. You were just dreading the thought of meeting them.

"I think I discovered a new pain," you said to Dr Mario. He chuckled, putting on his stethoscope. He listened to your heart, checked your breathing, inspected your ears, etcetera etcetera. But things only got interesting when his stethoscope slipped down to your stomach. It was a little slip-up of the hand, nothing at all. But his face froze as he listened to your stomach. You could swear that you heart stopped for a minute or so, you were _that_ freaked out.

"What's wrong?" you asked him. He took the stethoscope away from your flat stomach and looked you sternly in the eye.

"Miss Piper, did you have intercourse with-a anyone during your trip?" he asked. Your face flushed red as you nodded slowly, looking down at your boot-tan in embarrassment. As embarrassing as it was, it was best not to lie to a doctor. Otherwise you might end up in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"I see," he said. "Miss Piper, I think that you should see me in a few days or-a so. But for now, thinking nothing of it." He gave you a couple of bandaids for some hidden scratches that you received in the crash and some cream for several bruises.

"Everything's okay-a Miss Piper!" he said cheerfully. You smiled at him and started to get your clothes back on.

"Thanks a lot for the pill," you said. "My back's healing up already!"

"That's just the magic of medicine!" Dr Mario replied as you left his office. "Oh! Miss Piper!" You stuck your head in the office again. "See me any time," he finished. You smiled and closed the door behind you. You slung your guitar over your shoulder and walked down the hall, following the path that you had taken. Right turn, left turn, straight, straight, door three and down the stairs.

"Well that was complicated..." you muttered when you finally arrived in the dining hall. Everyone was sitting down, armed with knives and forks. Lucario, Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo and three other Pokémon were seated at a table and eating a variety of foods. They were explaining about your little adventure, adding in as much detail as possible. You thought about joining them, but Peach suddenly grabbed your arm and seated you at another table with Zelda and Samus. You winced as your stomach gave a sharp pain, sharper than all the others that you had.

"Piper? Are you alright?" Zelda asked. "Do you have to see Dr Mario again?"

"No, it's nothing, really..." but you weren't even kidding yourself. Peach handed you a pink china tea-cup, dropping in two sugar cubes. You stared at the tea for a moment before looking back to Peach, who was smiling away like it was Christmas morn.

"That's my cure for a tummy ache!" she said, sitting back down again. You smiled, sipping the tea. It was just the right amount of sweetness...but you did prefer green tea to English breakfast. Just as you were starting to sit down and join them in lunch, a familiar voice filled your mind.

"Piper? We have to talk." It was Lucario, obviously. You turned around to see him, he was staring intensely into your mind.

"What about?" you said to yourself, he read your question perfectly. You turned back around, sipping more tea and trying to act casual.

"Have you had any cramps lately?" he asked. You nearly dropped your tea, shocked at his knowledge.

"How did you know?"

"I'll explain later, just follow me to Dr Mario's office." You turned around again to see Lucario standing up and leaving without saying another word. Every other girl at the table was watching him leave, just as you were. Correction, they were watching _you_ watching him leave.

"Why are you staring at Mr Lucario like that?" Peach asked innocently.

"It's nothing...I have to go talk to him, I'll see you later!" you said as you stood up from your seat and left them staring after you curiously. You ran after him, wondering what was going on inside his mind. He stopped and turned around to you, a serious expression on his face. He almost seemed angry at you...the two of you continued walking, trying not to break the silence. But you just couldn't keep it for any longer...

"Did I do something wrong?" you asked him. He didn't reply, he just looked straight ahead. You could feel tears welling up behind your eyes, you were confused and hurt by all this. Just last night the two of you had... 'done the deed' and now he was completely ignoring you.

"Look, if you're thinking that last night's incident was a big mistake, then I don't blame you. Because I know that I'm not exactly your type of girl...in the whole species way," you added quietly. "But please, Lucario...at least tell me what's going on." He stopped, turning around to see your face.

"Piper...I think that you're..."

"Thick? I get that often...I'm a regular Crunchie..."

"No. I think that...that you're..." he couldn't seem to say whatever he had on his mind. "You're the most beautiful and caring and understanding girl that I've met in my life, and no matter what happens I'll always stand beside you." You were swept off of your feet...no one else in the world had said anything that beautiful about you. You didn't know what to say, so you merely stood there with a red face.

"I-I..." words tried to escape your lips, but somehow you just couldn't handle it. "Really?" you asked when you found the ability to speak. He nodded, smiling slightly. You rushed over to him, suddenly filled with tears. Hugging him tightly, you sobbed into his chest, overcome with joy and love for him. Should you tell him about what Dr Mario had said? Some part of you knew that he was already aware of your frustrated stomach...

"I love you so much..." you whispered into his fur. He hugged you back, leaving the two of you simply standing there in the outside Dr Mario's office in a heart-melting embrace. He opened up the door, causing the two of you to jump apart in shock.

"Come in, Lucario!" he said when he saw him. And then he saw you..."Miss Piper? Why are you-a back so soon?"

"We're here to see you together..." Lucario said. You blushed at the word 'together'...it was sweet to hear him say that. Dr Mario nodded, piecing it all in the proper place. He held the door open for you, allowing you to come inside.

"I know that Piper's already seen you today," Lucario explained. "But I was wondering if you could give us something...to make sure." You had no idea what he was talking about, but Dr Mario must have understood. He opened up a cabinet door and pulled out a packet of...oh bugger.

"A pregnancy test?" you asked, more to yourself than anyone else. Lucario didn't look at your stunned-mullet face as you took the white stick off of Dr Mario.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to open this-a thing..." he said. He pointed to a bathroom door down the hallway, where a red-faced you walked to with the pregnancy test inside your wound-up fist.

**Lucario's POV-  
**You didn't know how long it took for a woman to take a pregnancy test, but you knew that it wouldn't take _this_ long. For one and three-quarters of an hour you were either pacing the floor of Dr Mario's office or sitting impatiently in a plastic chair. You watched the clock tick by, slowly and steadily. Dr Mario left the room ages ago to see if Piper was alright, and he was returning only now. His face was serious, as if someone had just died. Your heart skipped a few beats as you stared back at him with pleading eyes. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"She's-a pregnant, Lucario. You should be proud..." he said quietly. You knew the answer even before he had said it...but you somehow couldn't take it all in. You would be a father...she would be a mother... and at only eighteen. You left the room, not saying anything about it to Dr Mario. The bathroom was just up ahead, you walked inside. The male bathroom was empty, but the female one had Zelda, Samus and Peach lining up outside. They were listening in on Piper, trying to comfort her.

"Of course he doesn't hate you," Zelda said.

"Zelda's right, Piper. If anything Lucario would be thrilled," Samus added. They turned around and saw you, blushing slightly. Peach was looking confused by the whole ordeal, you weren't that surprised. Zelda looked furious, glaring at you as if you were Ganondorf himself. But Samus looked understanding as she walked out of the room with Peach and Zelda following behind. You knocked on the bathroom door, not hearing a reply. Pressing your ear to the wall, you heard the sound of Piper's sobs coming through the wood.

"Piper...Dr Mario told me about the results..." you called out to her. There wasn't any reply, but you heard her sniff back tears. "Can I come in?" you asked her. Silence flowed between the two of you, but she soon broke it.

"Yes..." she said quietly. You sighed with relief as you slowly opened the bathroom door. You were worried about how she would react to the positive test...and you didn't want to see her if she was extremely upset. She had locked herself in a cubicle, but you could see that she was sitting down on the dirty bathroom floor from the gap under the door. You leaned on the white door, not saying anything. You didn't really know _what_ to say...if anything at all.

"Are you angry?" she whispered. Why would you possibly be angry? She was bearing your child, that's no reason to be angry. Distressed, maybe. But certainly not angry.

"No." You kept your replies mono-syllabic. "Are you?"

"No..." she answered quietly. "Are you upset?"

"No. Are you?"

"No..." The two of you seemed to be repeating a little pattern of your own sort. You felt the presence of Piper's trio of friends pressing their ears against the door. You could hear them whisper little comments and critiques on how the two of you were so quiet.

"So what exactly happened?" Peach asked.

"Shut up!" Zelda snapped. "Lucario decided to become a total prick, that's what happened."

"Zelda, stop confusing her. And stop making it sound like Lucario raped her... they had sex, that's all. But...they just...had some after-math troubles," Samus replied. The world fell silent again, but soon you heard a faint chuckled from behind the cubicle door. Piper's chuckle...you smiled at the sound of her laughing again.

"Poor Peach," she whispered. "Zelda's giving her such a hard time."

"I know..." you replied.

"She probably doesn't even understand what we did..." she fell silent again, the awkward tension rising. "Do you regret what happened that night?" She finally asked.

"Of course not," you replied instantly. "What about you?"

"No, and I never will..." she whispered. You heard the door unlock and moved away from it, not wishing to fall on top of her. You watched the door slowly open, revealing Piper's dark blood-shot eyes. She looked so fragile, and yet she was still smiling. It was barely there, a mere curl of the lip. But it was such a relief to see it.

"When you said that you'd stand by me no matter what...did you really mean it?" she asked you.

"I meant every word," you replied. "I'm going to help you through every tear, every smile and every trouble..." The tears welled up in her eyes again as she embraced you, resting her head on your shoulders. You were going to keep your promise...and you were going to care for your child. The thought of having a son or daughter caused tears in your own eyes. You felt Piper's smile as she buried her face in you fur, her warm body against yours.

"I love you..." you whispered to her. "And I'll always be here for you..."

**CrazyA: **So sweet! I had heaps of fun writing this chapter! I thought of _Juno _and that seen in _HelboyII _where Liz is chucking out test after test after test...I originally wanted something like that, but I went against it at the last minute. I hope you tune in next week!


	9. Names

**9. Names**

**Piper's POV-**

You walked into your new room, soaking up every detail. It wasn't much, but you liked it. Peeling white wallpaper, simple lavender mattress...it was kind of nice. And you had it all to yourself...you smiled and sat on the bed, looking around. There was an arched window that looked out onto the garden...it was a beautiful sight full of rainbow-coloured roses. They almost seemed to change colour in the sunlight. Suddenly, a knock on the door made you get to your feet and open it up. But once it was opened, you wished that it was shut. You hated the figure standing in the doorframe with all your gut...

"You!" you screamed at Master Hand. You hit his knuckles with your purple guitar, feeling the sudden urge to kill him. But surprisingly, he didn't fight back. You stopped, wondering what the heck he was trying to do.

"I apologise for what I did to you and the others..." he said. "I shouldn't have done such a greedy and selfish thing. I know that I'll only ever be in charge of the Mansion, not the whole world." You stared at him for several minutes, wondering if he was telling the truth. He seemed to have lost that threatening feel about him...you nearly felt sorry for him. He held out his pinkie, his version of a handshake. You smiled and shook it.

"Truce," you agreed in unison.

"I've also come here to ask for your Final Smash," he explained. "Care to give it to me?" You merely shrugged, not fully understanding what he was asking for. He seemed to understand, for he sighed and floated into your room.

"Look, I'll make it up, okay?" you told him firmly. "Now can you just leave me in peace? I've got a few friends coming over who-"

"Piper!" Peach squealed. Speak of the devil...she ran down the hallway, smiling and hitching up her skirt. Behind her, Samus and Zelda were briskly following. The three stopped at your door, going red with fury at the sight of Master Hand.

"How dare you show your face around here?!" Zelda yelled, shooting a look of absolute rage.

"Zelda, please don't. Master Hand apologised for his mistake," you explained. "We decided to call a truce..."

"That's probably best," Samus said as she nodded in agreement. "He's the only one who could take proper care of the Mansion."

"Yes, he was always the one who took care of us..." Peach added with a smile.

"Um...I'm still here, girls," Master Hand said. You turned to him, wondering why he was still floating inside your room. You had already told him that you didn't have a Final Smash, whatever the heck _that_ was.

"I understand that your room isn't exactly in the best condition, Miss Piper. Is there anything that you require to make it more...comfortable?" He asked. So that was it? A little gift to apologise? The others didn't seem to notice it...

"Oh yes, please!" Peach squealed. "Some pink wallpaper, with flowers! And a nice bed with a feather-soft mattress!"

"No, not pink wallpaper...Piper's favourite colour is purple, so her room should be purple too," Zelda added. "But what else-"

"She needs a punching-bag, doesn't she? So that she can have a place to train in private," Samus butted in. You sighed and somehow managed to answer the question for yourself.

"I actually like it the way it is...but...can I get a CD player? And of course some CDs?" you asked. "And I _will_ need a better bed...hopefully in purple. But a punching-bag might come in handy...and I'm in need of a wardrobe...oh, while we're at it can I have some posters?" As you began to list them off, you didn't notice the Master Hand was transporting the items to perfect spots in the room. A thick, purple punching bag hung from the ceiling and a lovely patchwork bed in all shades of purple took up the corner.

"Wow..." you said in awe. You were impressed...even the posters were pasted on the wall in just the way you would have presented them. You rested your guitar against you bed frame, appreciating the way it looked. Peach clapped her hands in delight and laughed merrily.

"It's really sweet, Piper! So much like you!" she praised.

"Well, it's all Master Hand really..." you said, turning to the floating glove. Even though he didn't have a face, you could tell that he was smiling. He nodded and left the room, floating away in silence. He suddenly turned to the four of you, remembering something.

"We'll be having a Brawl in five minutes, ladies. Can you all make your way down to the Brawl Zone?"

*****

Wow...the Brawl Zone...it was so hard to describe. It was like a massive, empty stage... the audience (the Smashers who weren't competing) sat on a balcony over-looking the event. You took a seat and watched Master Hand appear on the stage, giving a slight wave to everyone.

"Hello there," he said to them all. "Today's 1-life brawl will be on Green Hill Zone-"

"Green Hill forever!" Sonic yelled out from the crowd. (You knew everyone's name thanks to Peach's help) You laughed with several others. Sonic the Hedgehog, aka the show-off. Master Hand groaned as Sonic high-fived Toony, giving a dazzling smile.

"Anyway..." he continued. "It's Zelda v. Bowser v. Pichu...get ready Smashers!" He left the stage and in a sudden brilliant light, a brand new stage emerged from the dark. It was a bright one with fresh green grass and a checker pathway. You liked the look of it...

"3! 2! 1!" A voice called out as the Smashers appeared one by one. And so the fight commenced...it looked really painful...but every blow that they received the Brawlers shrugged off like raindrops. They didn't even bleed... Samus and Peach were cheering on Zelda, but you had secret hopes for Pichu. You smiled as he thunder-jolted Zelda, making her groan in frustration. You didn't really like Zelda that much...she seemed to blame Lucario for getting you pregnant when it was actually _you _who came onto _him._ Bowser snuck up behind Zelda, who was at 150% damage by now, and sent her flying. She screamed, but no one helped her as she made a little 'ping' noise in the sky.

"Wow..." you whispered. "Good move..." Bowser chuckled and looked at Pichu, who was charging up for a skull bash. With one swift move, Bowser breathed fire all over him. You gasped and sat up in your seat, wondering if he was alright. The only one who seemed to have heard you was Lucario, who was seated in the row in front of you. He turned around and faced you, resting a paw on your knee in comfort.

"Are you alright?" he asked. You pointed at the stage, still watching Pichu being burnt to a crisp. You couldn't take any more of it. You loved Pichu like a little brother, and you weren't just going to sit by and let this happen. All the others were yelling out 'Bowser' on the top of their lungs. When the monster finally stopped, he swatted Pichu off the stage with a quick punch.

"GAME!" The same voice called out. "And the winner is... Bowser!" Everyone cheered as the stage returned to the normal and dark stage. You stood up and walked out of your seat, jumping over the railing and landing gracefully beside Bowser. Master Hand floated over to you as the room fell silent, wondering what you were going to do.

"I challenge you, Bowser, to a Brawl!" you yelled, swinging out your guitar. Everyone except for your Pokémon and Princess friends laughed away, thinking it was just a big joke. Bowser had splitting sides, he was laughing that much. You kept your cool, not moving a single muscle as you stared into his dark eyes.

"I accept your challenge, weak little girl!" he taunted, roaring in your face. You remained standing, although the smell of his foul breath was getting to you.

"Sir, _I_ am not the one here who is weak..." you snapped, spitting in his eye. The humoured crowd fell silent as Bowser wiped the liquid from his eye, growling. You turned to Master Hand, who was watching the two of you very carefully. It was about to get as messy as Jerry Springer. You nodded to him, a silent way to say 'bring it on, biatch'.

"This two-minute Brawl will be set on Yoshi's Island...it's Bowser v.-"

"Guitar Hero..." you finished for him. You wanted an official title like that; it made you sound far more heroic.

"3! 2! 1!" the announcer cried out as the scene came to view. Master Hand moved away as the two of you appeared onstage. You were ready for this... Bowser roared as he ran over to you, prepared to strike. You leapt into the air, dodging his move. You were already starting to regret the idea...You landed back on the floor gracefully, but he hit you with a strong side move and gave you 11% damage. You groaned and slid away from him, playing a chord on your guitar. Purple daggers flew from the strings and gave him 9% damage, making him roar in both shock and pain.

"Hurts, don't it?" you taunted, striking a 'rocker' pose. You felt really good about yourself...until he shot through you in the form of a shell. You stood back up, determined to survive, and shot five chords on your guitar. The purple daggers flew at him, adding 45% damage. You ran over to Bowser and hit him over the head with your guitar, purple smoke flying off of it. He wasn't paying attention to you; he was watching a floating and glowing orb that hovered above your head.

"Piper! Get that Smash Ball!" Samus yelled from the audience. You smiled to yourself and jumped up into the air, hitting it continuously with your guitar. You heard it chip and crack until it finally combusted. You absorbed the energy, feeling the sudden power flow through you. Your brown eyes grew rainbow flames and your whole body felt warm and completed. Everyone was craning their necks to get a good look at your Final Smash, they were curious to see what they were up against. You let it rip...

"ENCORE!" you screamed out as you grabbed your purple guitar, which was smothering you in purple flames. You played a screeching, heavy-metal descending scale, banging your head and flicking your hair. The music notes attacked Bowser as they flew through the air, going in every direction possible. You grinned and continued the noisy piece, hitting the whammy stick over and over again. And to finish it all off, you ran over to the 200% damage Bowser and clobbered him over the head with the guitar. You heard him groan as he flew off of the stage, crash-landing into the audience.

"GAME! And the winner is...Guitar Hero!" You heard Peach, Samus and Zelda cheering for you. But it was difficult to hear them over the top of all the other Smashers. You felt really strong, like you had just gone on a roller-coaster a million and a half times. You suddenly felt something, a little yellow mouse-like creature glomping your head.

"Pichu!" you cried. "Are you okay?"

"That was awesome!" he screamed over the top of everyone else. But when you looked over into the crowd for another Pokémon...you found Lucario glaring at you. He pushed past the cheering Smashers and walked out of the Brawl Zone, not saying a word to you. You took Pichu off of your head and placed him on the floor, kissing his forehead and making him giggle.

"Look, I have to go! I'll see you at dinner!" you said as you left the Brawl Zone, shouting your goodbye from over your shoulder. You saw the lonely blue Pokémon walking down the hallway and you began to chase after him.

"What did I do now?" you asked him, confused and furious at the same time.

"How could you do that?" he asked.

"Do _what_? Stand up for my best friend?"

"No, put yourself in such a dangerous spot! You're a pregnant eighteen-year-old, not a fighter! I-" he started to continue, but stopped himself.

"You _what_?" you snapped, feeling the anger boil inside of you. Lucario sighed, trying to vent out his frustration. He looked away from you and continued walking down the hall, trying not to see your staring eyes again.

"I don't want to see you hurt..." he finally whispered. You smiled, immediately relaxed. You walked after him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Lucario..." you assured him. "You have no reason to be worried...about me _or_ the child...I'm positive that I'll never get into trouble...I'll be fine!" He turned around, looking into your eyes and giving a tiny smirk. He kissed your temple and rested his hand on your stomach, closing his eyes. You smiled, knowing instantly what he was doing...

"What's he like?" you asked. Lucario's smile grew as he concentrated on the life-form growing inside of you.

"They have very strong auras..." he said.

"_They_? They're twins?" you asked.

"Yes...one boy and one girl..." he replied softly. Your smile grew into a grin as you shut your eyes, trying to see them for yourself. You obviously couldn't, but it was fun trying to imagine them for yourself.

"What should we call them?" you asked Lucario. He paused, thinking it through...it was a tough decision, especially one for a very unexpected and unprepared father-to-be.

"Blade...for the boy..." he finally answered. "He's going to be a fighter...I can feel it...but what about the girl?" You hummed what you usually did while you were thinking.

"What about... Wish?" you replied, opening your eyes. Lucario nodded, opening his own eyes. You smiled at him and linked arms, laughing to yourself. Lucario chuckled with you, laughter was contagious. You knew that this moment had to be cherished...

...especially for what would be coming up...

***  
**CrazyA- **Yay! Cliff-hangers!  
**Pikana- **Hey, Crazy! When do we get an appearance?  
**Mr Pichu- **Yeah! Besides this one, obviously...you promised us a shot in the spotlight!  
**CrazyA- **Calm down guys! Oh, that's another thing! If any SSB writers wanna make a little scene in my story, then fill up spots now! I can only try to fit so many!


	10. Double Digits Special

**10. A Double Digits Special**

**Sonic's POV-**

Sunday afternoons...they were always pretty fun. Just sitting at home, a whole day off from Brawling. It was good just to relax...it took the stress off of things, ya know? You were reclining by the pool, in a red & white striped deckchair. Sunnies on, sun block on your nose...all was peaceful...the waterfall was trickling down the rock cliff, creating a relaxing environment.

"Oh yeah..." you whispered. "This is fun..." You started to doze off, the warming glow of the sun making you sleepy. You slowly fell under the sandman's spell, giving a little snore here and there. Dreaming dreams of open fields, clear blue skies...the perfect time for a run. You bolted, feeling the wind on your face and the whistling sound of speed ringing in your ears. You slept peacefully...until...

"GEROMINO!" a girl screamed out. You heard something fall into the pool, making a massive wave of water fall over an unsuspecting victim...you. Your blue fur was soaked, the sun block on your nose turning slimy and disgusting as it dripped down across your mouth (so gross, by the way.) You glared over the top of your sunglasses to see who did it, but the girl who had jumped was hiding under the water.

"Whatever," you muttered. Everyone else was inside, playing video games, listening to CDs, seeing Piper's bulging stomach. It had only been two weeks, yet her stomach was already bulging out like she had swallowed a beach-ball. Lucario had to explain over and over to her that Pokémon children were born in nine _weeks_ not nine _months._

"Hey, sorry about that!" said a cheerful voice. It was the girl who had drowned you, whose head had emerged from the water. She wasn't a Smasher...but she looked a hell of a lot like a Sonic Team character (even if she was wearing a purple bikini).

"Are you from one of my video games or something?" you asked her, wondering what the brown fox-girl actually wanted.

"Nah, I just look like one!" she replied, smiling and blinking water from her big blue eyes. So she was an OC? She was kinda cute...long blonde hair, cheerful smile. She swam over to the edge of the pool, looking up at you with innocent eyes.

"Who are you anyway?" you asked. She smiled and held out her hand, offering to you to shake it.

"CrazyAcorn123," she said calmly. "I know who _you _are though! Sonic the Hedgehog, legendary SEGA character." You chuckled; she was the only person who had called you 'legendary'.

"So...where did you come from?" you asked her. She put a finger to her lips, smiling away like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"That's my secret!" she whispered. You smiled, she was _very_ cute.

"Are you sure that you can't tell me?" You asked it mainly to see if she was as gullible as Amy. The answer...'no'.

"I'm afraid that if I told you Mr Sonic, I'd have to kill you..." You chuckled, but she merely glared at you with dagger-like eyes. "I'm serious, buddy." You stopped laughing immediately. She lost a bit of her cuteness factor, now she was getting scary...

"So why are you here? Or am I not allowed to know that either?"

"Don't be silly!" she said, turning back to her previous mood. "I came here for a swim, that's all!"

"Don't you have a pool at your house?"

"Nah...I would hardly ever use it..." she said, resting her head on the warm edge of the pool. Her hair fell over her shoulder, exposing her neck to the warm sunlight.

"You look like you're having a good time..." you commented. She didn't do anything, merely shut her eyes and twitched her pointy ears. It was like she didn't hear you at all...

"Hey, Sonic?" she suddenly asked, not opening her eyes.

"What is it?" you asked, nearly falling asleep yourself.

"Did you want an ice cream?" she asked. You blinked, wondering if she actually said that. You slowly nodded, a bit confused. She smiled and disappeared from sight, not saying another word. You got off of your seat, looking around for her. Where could she possibly go? How did she even vanish?

"Howdy," the familiar voice said. "Did ya miss me?" You turned around to see CrazyAcorn sitting comfortably in your deckchair, licking an ice cream with great content. Wait a minute...that ice cream looked _really _familiar...

"I know what you're thinking, Sonic. And yes, this is a Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme...I got it from the same stall that you and Chip got it from," she explained, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"From _Sonic Unleashed_, right?"

"Exactly..." she said, continuing to eat her ice cream. "Although I haven't played it...I just saw a couple of clips on YouTube. But, I must say, it's pretty wicked. Graphics are amazing...however you're just as egotistical as ever."

"Hey!" you cried, not caring or understanding what 'egotistical' meant but still being offended by it. "Wait a minute, how did you manage to get inside a videogame in about ten seconds?" She chuckled and took a bite out of the cone, crossing her leg over her knee and leaning back in her seat.

"Just one of my many talents, Sonic. Just one of my many talents..." She swallowed the rest of the cone whole, not even choking. She stood up and walked over to you, smiling smugly. She pulled out another one of the ice creams, smiling warmly at you.

"Don't worry, it isn't poisoned!" she said, handing it over. It sure did look tasty...you took it off of her and ate one of the three Poky sticks, falling in love with the addictive treat. CrazyAcorn laughed and jumped back in the pool, floating on her back.

"You still don't trust me?" she asked while smiling brightly.

"Well, that 'killing me' comment kinda put me off..." you replied. She merely laughed it off and swung herself over, diving into the clear-blue waters.

"How did you get the name CrazyAcorn123?" you asked her when she resurfaced. She flicked her blonde hair, water splashing you in the face.

"Well...that's my email. I had an obsession with squirrels when I was younger...and the name sort of stuck. But the 123 is different, I just added that on to make it a bit quirky."

"The name CrazyAcorn was quirky enough already," you said, hoping she didn't get offended. "Can I just call you CrazyA?"

"Yeah, whatever suits you..." she said before swimming over to the edge, just in front of your feet. "Why aren't _you _swimming?"

"I don't know...I don't really like getting my fur wet, you know?"

"Wuss..." she said, smiling cheekily.

"Freak." Two could play at this game...

"Werehog."

"Chair snatcher."

"Is chair snatching a crime now?" she said, looking smug. And the round, unfortunately, went to her.

"This game's stupid," you said. She chuckled and got out of the water, wringing her hair and watching the water squeeze out.

"I gotta go, Sonic. Cause as much as I like having these childish games with you, I don't want the others to know that I'm here." She stood up, turning her soaked outfit into a fresh coat, shorts and black sneakers in the blink of an eye. If anyone had just walked in on the two of you, they would have never thought twice about her going swimming.

"I'll see you round!" she called over her shoulder as she pulled a black cane and gold cane out of nowhere, twirling it in the air and sliding it down her shoulders. You watched her vanish in a cloud of lavender smoke, leaving a smell of popcorn and fairy floss.

"Well that was random..."

***

**CrazyA: **So, as you can see, Sonic doesn't know that I'm the author. He just thinks that I'm a random fangirl...which is also what I am. So in a way he's right...my head hurts now! Oh, I speak the truth about _Sonic Unleashed_, it looks wicked cool! And the icecream stand part? Well, play the game and you'll see what I mean!


	11. Final Thoughts

**CrazyA: **Guys, if you're a very emotional person (like me!) then prepare a box of tissues...this is gonna get teary...

**11. Final Thoughts**

**Piper's POV-**

Watching your stomach contents swirl around in a toilet bowl can make anyone queasy...so of course you threw up all over again. The burning sensation in your throat made you feel like you were on fire. You hated this feeling...you were only eighteen for God's sake! You shouldn't be going through all this pain...

"Calm down, Piper. You'll just make yourself ill again..." you told yourself, attempting to stand up. No luck, you fell to the floor with your head in the toilet, vomiting for the thirteenth time that day. You heard the cubicle door open and Jigglypuff walked in, smiling brightly at you with big and innocent eyes.

"What do you want, Jiggy?" you asked.

"Dinner's ready!" she said brightly.

"Can someone just...I don't know...shove my meal in the fridge? I'll microwave it later, just leave me alone..." you said, retching and watching the multicoloured spew winding its way down the bowl. Jigglypuff sighed and got a piece of toilet paper, wiping your mouth clean.

"Thank you, Jigglypuff." Of course, Lucario was there beside you. He had kept his promise and was sitting by your side, stroking your back.

"You know...you can go have a shower or something if you want..." you said, smiling weakly. Lucario shook his head, just as you had expected from him.

"I can't bare the thought of you sitting here without anyone to help you..." he said softly. His voice was like a lullaby, relaxing every muscle in your body. You sat up, pressing the flush button. Your stomach was starting to settle down, and you suddenly had the urge to shove your head in a piece of chocolate cake.

"Jigglypuff said that dinner was ready, right?" you asked. Lucario chuckled, leading you out of the bathroom and to the dining hall.

"For an eighteen year-old mother, you seem pretty calm about this ordeal," he commented. You smiled, taking a place at the incredibly long table (it had to fit all of the characters, didn't it?) beside Lucario.

"Well, it helps if you've got someone by your side..." you replied, holding his paw underneath the table. You loved him so much...you could always rely on him for a helpful word. And then there was the person on the other side of the table who was a right pain...

"Hey, Pipeline!" Wario said, smiling away like a clown on crack.

"What now?"

"I just want to say, if Lucario gives you any trouble-"

"And why would I do that?" Lucario said, glaring at him. Another reason why you loved Lucario was that he hated Wario as much as you did...Wario sweat-dropped, beginning to panic. If you want to survive in the Smash Mansion, you don't tick off Lucario or any other Pokémon.

"Well, most one-night-stand kids lead to broken up parents....so, you know-"

"Wario, getting into my pants is highly unlikely. In fact, it will never happen _ever_. Besides, perving on a pregnant woman is just. Plain. Wrong..." you said, smiling away sweetly.

"She's right, Wario. Cut it out before she kicks your chubby butt," said an unfamiliar voice. Turning around, you saw Red, aka Pokémon Trainer; take a seat not to far from you. You had never really talked to him before, just seen him from afar.

"It's good to have another Pokémon Trainer in the house," he said with a smile.

"I'm not a Pokémon Trainer," you replied, slightly flattered.

"Just because you're not from the game doesn't mean you can't be one. As long as you have an interest in Pokémon and can take good care of them, then you're one of us." You liked him...

"Thanks," you said before taking a sip of Pepsi Max.

"Red, stop trying to flirt with her," came another voice. Fox. You had fought him once, he was pretty good.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed by her swollen stomach, she's taken." Falco followed his friend, sitting beside him and joining in your conversation. "Besides, you're not exactly a ladies man."

"Oh guys, remember the time he-a tried to ask Samus out?" Luigi butted in.

"That was-a hilarious!" Mario said, chuckling.

"Shut up, you lot," Wolf barked. He was the one who had a major thing for Samus...so it wasn't a surprise that he wanted everyone to shut up about her.

"Guys, can we please not go on about this?" Samus asked, resting her head in her palm. She didn't really like Wolf that much, too evil for her taste. Plus, she hated everyone going on about her like she was a sex-bomb...especially to her face.

"Don't worry, angel. I'll protect you," said Captain Falcon. Another royal pain, but not as irritating as Wario.

"It isn't going to happen," Samus replied quickly, not even looking up from her plate. Cpt. Falcon swore under his breath before taking a gulp of beer. Samus smirked, knowing that try number seven hundred and fifty two was a failure, just like the other seven hundred and fifty one tries.

"Falcon, you better give up soon. We all know that Samus isn't going to fall for anyone soon," said Pit. He was kinda cute, but in a pretty-boy Orlando Bloom sort of way.

"BEEP," said Mr Game and Watch.

"You have a sick mind, you know that right?" replied King Dedede.

"Yoshi!" screamed the obvious.

"Do you want a fight, dino?" K3D asked. Yoshi didn't need any more encouragement, he swallowed K3D whole and popped him back out as a shaking egg. With a slightly smug smile, Yoshi got back to eating his dinner. Yep, it was just one normal dinner at the Smash Mansion...

***

Sitting on your bed (with a bucket by your side, just in case) and playing your guitar peacefully, you never expected Link to come knocking on your door. You didn't notice him at first, you were so lost in your own thoughts. It was only when he opened up the door and walked inside that you saw him.

"Um, hello?" he said, waving his hand awkwardly. You snapped into reality, putting down your guitar and looking up at him. He had never talked to you before, so it was a big surprise for him to be standing here in your room.

"Hi..." you replied, the awkward tension rising. "What is it?"

"We're having a Brawl in about half an hour..."

"Okay."

"And you're in it...if you want to be...Master Hand just wanted to make sure that you were up to it." As your stomach started swelling, Master Hand had always asked for your approval before a Brawl. You were fine with it every time, but if you were up against stronger characters then Lucario would always get worried. But he'd let you fight, watching you lunge head-first into battle every time.

"What sort of Brawl is it?" you asked with curiosity.

"A team battle, your ally is Lucario. You're up against myself and Kirby, two stock each," he replied. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'll see you there!" you replied, a silent command for him to leave. He went, leaving you with your own thoughts. Kirby was a sweetie, and you could easily dodge his moves. But you weren't so sure about Link...he was a very skilled swordsman and could more than likely beat you. In fact, you hadn't had a Brawl against any swordsmen at all. He would be your first...But with Lucario, you were sure that you could beat him. You had only watched Lucario's battles before, and you wanted to see what it was like to actually be onstage with him. You picked up your guitar and headed out of the room, mentally preparing yourself for the battle to come.

***

"Today's 2-Stock Team Brawl will be in Smashville, its Lucario and Guitar Hero v. Kirby and Link." Everyone was sitting in their places, staring out onto the empty stage and listening intensely to Master Hand.

"3! 2! 1!" the announcer cried as you appeared onstage. And then it began...if you had known then what would happen, you would've jumped off the night-time stage and get yourself as far away from Link as possible. But you didn't...

"Hey!" Lucario called out from inside Kirby's stomach. Kirby spat him back out, immediately wearing a Lucario-shaped hat. Seriously, that hat was creepy. You'd be seeing that in your nightmares for a long time. You attacked him viciously with chord after chord, sending little purple daggers in the living marshmallow's way.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kirby cried as a few dozen daggers hit him. You ran over to him and gave a wallop over the head with your guitar, sending him flying. He reappeared above you, floating on a pedestal before falling back to Smashville's main platform.

"Hooray! Link I'm al-" he started it, but never managed to finish the sentence. For you decided to shoot him full of chords again, flaming daggers causing 50% damage altogether.

"Hey! No fair!" Kirby shouted when you finally stopped. He pulled out his mallet and swung, hitting you in the noggin'. You fell on your side a dozen feat away from him, immediately getting onto your feet. You looked over to see how Lucario was going, and found that he was losing to Link. He was only on his last life, but Link still had two. He needed help, and fast. An assistant trophy fell from the sky, landing at your feet. You picked it up and smashed it open, revealing the Excitebikes.

"NOOOOO!" Kirby screamed as a horde of pixelated bikes attacked him, sending him flying. Link managed to dodge the attack by jumping onto the next platform, smartie. But it was just the one warrior against you and Lucario. You knew that you were going to win. But then...

"Ha!" cried Link as his sword plunged through you. You heard the metal swipe through you, and you felt blood gush through your stomach.

"Bugger!" you screamed, falling to your knees. Link's eyes went huge as he realised what he had done. The whole world seemed far away from you, and your vision became hazy. Blood spilled on the floor, making the Animal Crossing people back off in fear. You heard the other Smashers gasp, whispers spreading through the crowd. You felt Lucario's presence by your side as he pulled you up, looking into your eyes. You could barely make out his glowing ruby-red eyes....

"Din forgive me," Link whispered as he crouched down next to you, reaching out to the wound. "Are you alright? Please tell me that you're alright!"

"Piper! Don't do this to me!" Lucario yelled, looking you in the eye. He quickly turned to Link, his eyes burning hatred. "What did you do?!"

"I don't know! I just attacked her like I would normally do in a Brawl and then-"

"Out of the way!" Master Hand ordered, floating onto the stage. You couldn't sit up straight for much longer...the blood kept pouring out. You fell into Lucario's arms, barely alive.

"Piper!" you heard Pichu scream from the crowd. "Don't die! Please don't die!"

"Someone get Dr Mario!" Meta Knight ordered. They all seemed so far away...the only one that you could really feel was Lucario. Everything was a blur of dark shades...nothing seemed to be making sense.

"Lucario..." you whispered, giving the smallest hint of a smile.

"Piper!" He pulled you close, his face inches from yours. You didn't need to say anything...you just pulled yourself closer, causing your lips to press lightly against his. You felt warm all over as he returned the kiss, your heart melting at once. You wanted to remain in his arms forever...but the darkness was gaining control. The tears that were once in your eyes raced down your cheeks.

"Piper..." Lucario breathed. You smiled and fell back into his arms, seeing nothing but the darkness.

***

**cRzayA- **O MA EFFN GOD!! *blows nose on tissue* wen i cry i make heaps of mstiakes...I hop that Piper's gonna b arlgiht...


	12. Birth

**12. Birth**

**Lucario-**

This shouldn't have been happening...

It _can't _happen.

Could it?

You stared at Link from the other side of the room, watching his every move. He had his head in his hands, full of shame for what he had done. His foot was tapping, nerves were getting to him. You knew that it wasn't intentional, it was an accident. But you still couldn't believe that it had happened. He looked up at you, his eyes were bloodshot."Lucario..." he said, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry...you have every right to be angry at me...I don't expect forgiveness. But please understand that I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"

"Its fine, Link. You can go see Zelda if you want to..." you said, wishing for him to leave you alone. He smiled slightly and walked over to you, resting a hand on your shoulder in comfort.

"Lucario, she's a fighter. No, a _Smasher_. She'll get through this...you'll see." With that, he left to join everyone else outside of the room. Everyone wanted to see her...everyone liked her. As soon as the door was open a few centimetres, Pichu ran inside through Link's legs.

"Pichu! Get back outside!" You order was for his own good, you didn't want anyone to see her like this. Especially him...

"But I _have_ to see her, Lucario!" he said, quick-attacking over your head and landing by her side. His eyes went huge as he saw her lifeless body, a giant red patch of blood escaping through the sheets. Her eyes were shut and her head rolled slightly to the side, facing him. You didn't stop him from crawling up towards her, touching her cheek with the utter-most care. But when tears filled his eyes, you attempted to pull him away.

"No!" he screamed, fighting against you. But you picked him up, holding him in your arms. He pushed his face into your chest, just as Piper had whenever she was upset. His sobs brought tears to your eyes, he loved her so much. Nearly as much as you did...

"Mr Lucario?" said the innocent voice of Peach. She saw Pichu crying and sighed, leaving the door open for Zelda and Samus to come in. They all had running mascara, black gothic marks on their cheeks. Peach was silently sobbing every now and then while Zelda held a handkerchief to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"How is she?" Samus asked. You shook your head, not really able to say anything.

"She's dying isn't she?" Pichu asked, looking up at you with sad eyes.

"She'll be fine, Pichu. Din shines on her," Zelda replied, taking him from you and sitting him down next to Piper's head.

"Ladies...as nice as it is having you all here to see Piper...I-I'd prefer it if-"

"We understand Lucario...we'll leave you two alone," Samus finished for you. And with that, Piper's four close friends left with tears in their eyes. You sat back down, exhaling heavily as you put your head in your hands.

"Damn it, Piper..." you whispered. "Why did this happen?" You were so frustrated with everything...at her, at Link, at yourself...you should have told her to stay out of this one! You should have done something, _anything_! It was your fault she was like this...it was all your fault...

"L-Lucario..." a whisper said. You looked up to Piper, your heart racing as you saw her. You slowly walked over to her, wondering if it was just a dream. She didn't say anything else and her eyes remained shut.

"Dear Piper..." you whispered, stroking her cheek gently. She somehow managed to look beautiful for a girl on the brink of death...you sighed and sat back down on your chair, but pulled it closer towards her side. That's when you noticed 'it'...

...'it' was a black stain on Piper's sheets, but it wasn't dried blood. It was coming from just below the other stain, just in between her legs. At first it was nothing, just a tiny dot. But it was soon spreading into a stain larger than her pool of blood. You slowly uncovered the sheet, revealing her barely-covered chest. She was only wearing her underwear and bra, plus bandages around her stomach from the stitches she needed. You pulled the sheet off of her, dragging it down her body.

"What the..." you breathed, your eyes going huge at what you saw. The black stain was some sort of substance that came from inside of Piper, and there was a hell of a lot of it. You dropped the sheet, leaving it around her knees.

"What is this?" you asked, barely touching it. As soon as you made contact with it, the substance turned to black and purple smoke. It was a lot like the smoke that made up her guitar. It wrapped itself around Piper, touching nearly every inch of her body. As soon as it made its way up to her face, you lashed out at it with your paw, trying to fan it away. But it didn't move, it just lightly pressed against her cheeks, making her moan.

"Please..." she whispered. You cupped Piper's face in your paws, trying to keep her safe from whatever the hell this thing was.

"Piper! What's going on?" you asked, half-yelling out the words. She remained silent, her eyelids flickering slightly. You gently rested her head on the pillow and bolted out the door, looking for Dr Mario.

**Piper's POV-**

"Rise and shine, my precious Piper..." said an unfamiliar voice. "Don't worry...I'm here..." Your eyelids slowly opened, but you wanted to keep them tightly shut. You were in a room with no walls, no floor, no door and nor windows. It was just...black. Just like when you were falling down the pipe, the whole world was black and empty. Except for her...you somehow recognised her, even though you had never met before. You were about to say something to her, but no sound seemed to come from your lips.

"Hi there," CrazyAcorn123 said. "Surprised to see me?" You tried to say 'yes', but the silence in your voice remained there. So you merely nodded, worried about what was about to happen.

"How are you?" she asked again, crouching down by your side. You suddenly realised that you were lying on where a floor should be with your hands by your sides. You started to sit up, finding that there were no scars or blood-gushing wounds. In fact, there was no pain at all.

"You're inside your own mind...in the deepest and darkest part of it, actually," CrazyA answered. You thought that you could hear faint sounds in the distance...but as soon as you heard them, they vanished.

"If you're wondering what happened to your voice and wounds, I took it away temporarily. I just don't want to deal with people screaming and complaining at me all the time...it's so frustrating!" You watched her float upward, crossed legs like a Buddha. She flipped upside-down, still crossed legged and watched you, her blonde hair falling around her face and her pointy fox-ears twitching.

"Don't worry about Lucario," she said with a smile. "He's going alright." You exhaled, relaxed at last. But you tensed up again when you heard the voices at last.

_"She's dying, isn't she?"_ Pichu asked. You gasped, looking around for the source. You jumped to your feet and ran in the direction of the voice, trying to find him. Zelda's voice appeared from behind you, causing you to turn on your heel.

_"She'll be fine, Pichu. Din shines on her."_

"_Ladies...as nice as it is having you all here to see Piper..."_ said a voice that you've wanted to hear for a long time. You stopped in your tracks, suddenly needing Lucario badly. You turned around and saw CrazyAcorn123 standing behind you, a smile on her face.

"So...he _does_ love you after all...and you love him back..." she said, lost in her own thoughts. "I just shoved you in the story to have a bit of fun with them all...I never realised that you'd actually _fall_ for someone!" She looked back at you, grinning before walking away to leave you alone. But just as she turned around, she tapped a hidden cane on her mouth for some unknown reason. You shrugged to yourself and turned around, wondering if he was going to say anything else. He did...

_"Damn it Piper…why did this happen?"_ You could clearly hear the anger in his voice as his blood boiled. You wanted him to stop this anger...to see him smile again.

"Lucario..." you whispered. Your voice was back! It was CrazyA's staff, when she had tapped her lips. Wait...that was the thing that was keeping you here. If you had it, then you could go back and calm down Lucario. You ran over to the peaceful CrazyAcorn123, deciding to take it by force. In one swift movement, the girl lifted the staff out of your grasp and pinned you down with it.

"Fine, no voice for you!" she said, poking out her tongue as she moved away the cane. You were about to call her some horrible British slang, but your curse got stuck in your throat.

"Listen," she said as she bent over to get closer to you. "I am not going to give you the privilege of a voice if you keep this up. So play nice and I'll be nice." She moved her cane off of you, the gold top shining. Giving a final smile, she continued walking away from you.

_"What the..." _came Lucario's voice. CrazyAcorn123 turned around, her ears twitching as she listened in. You sat up, getting to your feet sharpish and listening. You didn't know what was going on in the real world, but you knew that it was something bad about you.

_"What is this?" _he continued. Your heart raced faster than ever and you quickly turned to CrazyA. You silently begged, screaming at her for mercy but without any sound. She just stared at you, a completely blank expression. Tears ran down your face as you sobbed, crying at her feet. She crouched down in front of you, comfortingly rubbing your head.

"Please..." you whispered. You looked up at her, smiling through your tears at her kindness. But she had tears in her own eyes.

"Piper...please don't be scared by what you see. If you trust me, then I swear that nothing will go wrong. Alright?" she said, trying to hold back a sob. You nodded, the two of you standing up in unison. She smiled, looked down at her shoes and tapped the cane on the floor. The world began to shake, as if a tsunami was coming your way. You looked around the place, wondering what was going on. All you could see was CrazyAcorn123 give a smile as the world fell down around you and a white light swallowed you whole.

"Piper! Please wake up!" Lucario said, shaking your shoulders. Your eyelids snapped open and you looked into his ruby-red eyes...

"I missed you in the darkness..." you whispered. He smiled and embraced you, wrapping his arms around you as you rested your head on his shoulder. A tear crawled down your face, but you were smiling all the way. Until you felt the cold presence wrapping around you. You opened your eyes and sat a dark mist of smoke come from underneath the sheets.

"What the fuck!?!?" you screamed, sitting upright like a post in the ground. Lucario pulled away from you, sighing and looking over to Dr Mario.

"Yeah, I think she noticed it..." he said grimly. "It's hard to notice something when it's coming out from between your legs."

"WHAT?!?" you screamed at the two of them.

"Way-a to go, genius," Dr Mario said sarcastically. But sarcasm wasn't going to explain what the hell was happening. It was as if he could read your mind, for Dr Mario walked over from the end of the bed to your side, looking concerned.

"Miss Piper...I don't-a know how to explain-a this...but you're currently giving birth...to-a this," he gestured to the smoke that was crawling up your body. Your pupils went tiny as you stared at him in disbelief. The twins were made...of smoke?

"So I was pregnant...with smoke-twins?" you asked, looking over to Lucario. "You said that they had good auras!"

"I didn't sense any of this!" he replied, as confused as you were.

"I believe that I-a have more to say..." said Dr Mario, frustrated by your bickering. "They only turned into this when Link stabbed you with his-a sword. They'll be born...but they'll come out-a...wrong." You sighed, accepting your fate. This was it...just as you were looking forward to something beautiful...it slipped away from your grasp. You cried, the purple and black smoke winding around your neck. But it didn't strangle you, it just lovingly held you. Like a child would...Lucario saw your tiny smile and kissed your forehead, stroking your back.

"How are you going?" he asked. You shrugged, still smiling as the smoke lightly touched your lips.

"It's easier than I thought it would be...but then again, I'm only pushing out mist." Suddenly, as if God wanted you to suffer even _more_, an extreme pain came from your innards. It was like a million periods wrapped into one little combination.

"Bugger!" you screamed, your face scrunching up in pain. "It hurts like hell!" Lucario got off of your bed, giving you space. Dr Mario lifted up the other end of the sheet, looking at what was happening 'below the equator'.

"I see a head!" he cried. You kept screaming as the pain continued, not really giving a rat's ass about the baby at the moment. The door opened and the kids of Smash Manor, Young Link, Diddy Kong, Nana, Popo, etcetera walked in after a smiling Peach.

"See, children! This is how babies are born!" she said happily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!" you screamed at her. She pouted, looking slightly hurt.

"Please don't use that language, Miss Piper. Can't you see we have children present?" she said innocently. But these kids were far from innocent...

"What the hell is with all that smoke?" Toony said, pointing at the mist of darkness that was coming from under the sheets.

"Wow, you're British?" asked Popo.

"Say 'bottle'! Please?" Nana pleaded. You said a bit more than that...

"GET THE FUCK _OUT_ OF HERE!!!!" You sobbed, resting back on your pillow. Your screams got louder and louder as the children left, scarred for life. Dr Mario was saying something, but you couldn't hear him over the top of your pumping heart. The blood in your body (what was left) rushed straight to your skull and you screamed as you gave a final push. Your muscles relaxed immediately, it was a relief to be free of the pain. You nearly forgot what the whole point of the pain was...

"How are they?" you said, too weak to look up. Dr Mario and Lucario were staring at something buried underneath the sheet. Their mouths were open, nearly hitting the floor in amazement. Or fear...

"What?" you asked, fear swelling up inside of you. "How are they?" You sat up and pulled at the sheet, revealing the crying things. They...they were...

"They're beautiful..." you whispered. They wouldn't win any beauty pageants, but they were the sweetest things you'd ever seen. Covered in dark mist, the smallest one with bright pink eyes looked up at you with innocence. She was so sweet... You picked her up in your arms, crying lightly. She didn't have a body; she was just pure smoke and mist.

"Wish..." you whispered. "My little baby Wish..." You looked over at Lucario, who was staring at you with tears in his eyes. He was holding another bundle of mist, except this one had bright blue eyes. Blade... he was so cute. He looked up at Lucario with eager eyes, a smile on his face. You had never seen Lucario this happy before...

"I love them..." you whispered, looking back at Wish. She smiled, bringing tears to your eyes. But then...

"Piper!" someone greeted from the corner of the room. "Long time no see!" It was CrazyAcorn123, waving at you with a smile on her face. Everyone in the room stared at her, including the twins.

"What are you doing here?" you asked her. She walked towards you, suddenly looking depressed.

"I'm here to..." she stopped, her voice cracking. "I'm here to take the kids."

"What?" Lucario barked, nearly dropping Blade. You stared at her, wondering if she actually said what you thought she had said.

"I have to-"

"WHY?!" you yelled, causing Wish to cry. You pulled her closely towards you, not letting this...monster take her away from you.

"Can you imagine them growing up here!? In this environment?!" she yelled back, snapping out. "I'm doing this for _them_!"

"I'm not letting you take our children away!" Lucario yelled, charging up his power for a blast at her.

"_Please_, Piper! I told you to trust me!" she screamed, tears filling up her eyes. She managed to swallow them back, keeping her mouth zipped. You stared at her, finding yourself on the brink of tears, too. You sighed and handed Wish over, not saying anything else. CrazyA smiled and gently lifted her from your clasp, not wanting to hurt her.

"Piper! What are you doing?!" Lucario yelled in disbelief.

"She's right...Lucario, I don't want to see my children grow up in here..." you closed your eyes, wishing for everything to go away. "Give her Blade...please..." Lucario growled, but handed him over without saying anything else.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "I understand how hard this must be hard for you-"

"No you don't," Lucario interrupted. CrazyAcorn123 glared at him, holding the infants closer to her.

"But it's for the best, I swear. You'll have them back in sixteen days...sixteen years in my time..." she continued. You opened your eyes to see her tap the black and gold cane on the floor, a portal of purple swirls opening up behind her.

"But for now, my friends. I bid you farewell..." she said, smiling. And with that promise inside your heart, you knew that it was, in fact...

…the end.

***

**CrazyA: **And that, my friends, is it! But, credit goes to Pikana, the original baby-snatcher. Before anyone starts flaming, please note that she let me do this. So thankyou, Pikana! You've taken a whole load of stress of of my shoulders! Don't worry, Wish and Blade will come back in the sequel! So, huzzah! Thankyou for those who have given me advice, _reviews _(hint hint) and other random stuff that makes me go all pink! I love you all!! ^^ -^---- (it's a rose, dumbie!)


End file.
